The Deranged Fox and the Broken Cherry Blossom
by Sage-of-forbidden-arts
Summary: <html><head></head>After the war is over and Naruto and Sasuke are finishing their battle. Naruto is placed under Genjutsu that breaks him mentally. Now Sakura must find a way to restore both his heart and mind. The village Banishes Naruto over his loss of sanity. more pairings later. humor ,lemon, horror, violence, profanity hurt/comfort, romance, and more. [Naruto U., Sakura H.]</html>
1. The Devastation

Disclaimer: First off I do not own the rights of Naruto nor do I wish to my regards to Kishimoto for his excellent work. the sole right belong to him and shonen jump. as well as all characters, story arcs, and all that to pertains to Naruto manga and anime.

Hi, I am Sage of the forbidden arts, i have been wanting to post this fanfiction for a long time and have just now gotten the time to do so. please be kind enough to review, if you do not wish to, I am happy to accept your wishes. Any feedback is good though.

Notes; this is a dark anime and will have a bit of OC characters so, please know that, the characters will not act the same. this is a adult fiction anyone unable or wish to not read this, please leave before in the mean time Sasuke moves in the shadow. This is an adult fic only is rate mature for all due to cursing violence, sexual themes, darkness of characters. I will also warn those who disagree with flashbacks, they are imbedded in this story.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke final battle at the valley of the end was an arduous, Kunai clashing in mid air, the air thick full of intensity. The battle was coming to a close.<p>

Naruto was handling the battle fairly well and was succeeding by a land slide. He had taken much damage a chidori to the upper right arm, covered in bruises, large gashes embroiled his upper body, exasperated, exhausted. His entire body ache, and was lathered in sweat. He had many burn marks from fire techniques his right arm broken in five spots.

The lacerations combined with multiple compound fractures and a devastating amount of lost blood Naruto looked pretty beat bad. He knew he had to end it, so he would end this battle now in one blow. They used everything in this battle range from the furious hand to hand taijutsu combat, with flying spark from kunai shurakin. Ninjutsu to the extreme of chidori and rasengan to simple substitution jutsu, and kage bushin no jutsu's. Things such as deception, tactics, and distractions were used throughout the entire battle.

Sasuke was no better in fact he was worse, had twice as many compound fractures, a excruciating amount of lacerations due to wind jutsus. He look like he had stayed awake for about a month a half, he could no longer persperate, but his body drenched in the salty substance. His blacken and swollen eye made it almost impossible to use the rennigan. He was dismantled and disfigured. Blood and sweat encased his body.

Battered beaten down unrelentingly shattered, he could hear Naruto speak but his words where unable to be understood. Sasuke could not understand due to the distance of Naruto and the damage to both ears from multiple explosions. Sasuke laid flat on the ground his body was paralyze. He had lost the fight. He only knew one way to end this with it was not a total victory, but it would have to do for his survival.

Sasuke may have been down, but he was not out of chakra just yet.

**Sasuke(thoughts): It is a good thing I planned ahead of time for this. At this point I will die if I don't do this. Naruto is too strong. If I lose here and now my life will surely end. I must do this last thing to ensure my future.**

He cast the only thing he knew would work, Sasuke opens his eye with the sharigan and yells "Izanami forbidden jutsu" Naruto coming down with one last attack spoke to Sasuke looking him right in the eyes. Sasuke heard him, but it was too late he had already completed the casting, he lost his right eye with the Sharigan. In Izanami Sasuke was showing Naruto all the suffering both Naruto and Sasuke experienced in there life time, while watching his friends, family die repeatedly until Naruto came to the conclusion that the only way to get out was to except that his dreams friends and family mean nothing in the end.

Due to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were both mentally and physically exhausted, and Naruto stuck in Izinami for some time, they were left with no other option other than keep the Infinite Tsukuyomi up.

Sakura awoke from the genjustsu placed on her by Sasuke. She looked as if she had seen a gost pale in the face. sweaty disgusted and horrified by the pure terror of the genjutsu. she stayed there for a moment to calm herself.

she looked around Kakashi was standing beside her. he looked tired but not nearly as bad as before.

she asked "Kakashi what happened?""Sasuke put you in a genjutsu." Kakashi retorted. "Grr TEME!" she growled. "I displaced your chakra to get you out of it" "Thank you Kakashi sensie! By the why is Infinite Tsukuyomi still up?"

"Well it just means Naruto and Sasuke have not settled things yet."Kakashi said disdainfully. "Wait they are fighting again?! Where is naruto and sasuke now?" Kakashi answered "I don't know, but I might have a guess the valley of the end. Knowing them it would be fitting to have their final Battle there."

Sakura was immensely worried, knowing them they go all out on one another and end up killing each other or winding up seriously injured. Memories of Naruto in the hospital the feeling of defeat and uselessness smothered her. Naruto saving her, the land of iron. Her confession to Naruto. She had to show up on time to help him. She was in such urgency that she was flying across the landscape trying to reach the battle field before it was too late.

Kakashi tried to stop her, but her persistence made his attempt futile. He fully realized she would to be impossible to subdue. He simply followed her, her speed was uncanny, and Kakashi had a hard time seeing her, let alone keep up.

**Sakura(thoughts): "Please be okay, please don't let them be too hurt. Naruto especially, I hope I make it in time. When I see Sasuke, and he is healed and back at the leaf village. I will give him a piece of my mind with that genjutsu he placed on me. Naruto I just wish you would have let me help you, I am worried about you. This is a struggle, that I fear you won't win. I promised I be there to help you. Don't you remember my promise? Please just be okay"**

Sakura is taken out of her thoughts at the scene placed before her eyes. The valley of the end blown into a crater the water completely vaporized the waterfall nonexistent, as if the place was void of all life. A devastating battle took place here. It was larger than what Pein did to the entire leaf village. It was a about three… No, it was five times that amount. The area looked as if a massive bomb went off. The forest miles away and was barely visible. Ashes swept over the landscape some of the land still burning. The smoke rising from obvious massive explosions. it was littered with burnt wood, kunai blood and scorched land. Rumble is all that remained of the statues. Barren and desolate the landscape looked full of utter despair. The air filled with remorse and loss so thick it made it unbearably hard to breathe.

The scene caused massive panic throughout Sakura. Her heart beating at an incredible rate. she could feel it increase at every second that passed. painfully slow time. She frantically search for her two teammates. When she look down to the crater, it look as if she was looking into a pit of annihilation. There she saw Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was on his knees head leaned back, Sasuke was no better lying on the ground looking as if he had died. Sakura worried and relieved at the same time.

Sakura raced towards the two. Only to stop right as she saw Naruto. Her face look as if she saw death himself/herself, her mind torture at Naruto's awful expression.

His eyes disappeared, tears streamed down his face as well as blood, He was covered in bruises, cuts, gashes throughout his entire body stab wound from a chidori, missed vital areas. He look as if many bones were broken, the pain was evident over his face. The horror of his whole deminor was unspeakably vivid. He looked tattered and in extensive pain. His mouth hung open and the only part that showed of life was that it quivered up and down. it looked like it had been disjointed. His whole face dismantle and disfigured to to his jaw being out of place. His look just scared Sakura "What is this? What happened to you Naruto?! Say something damn it! You are scaring me! Please I beg you just say something!

Sakura distraught of the look of Naruto, completely forgot of Sasuke, until she heard a faint whisper.

"Sakura I really messed up, Naruto is going to need you. I think he will be mentally damage for a very long time. I did something terrible to him, even… even after what his heart said, I… I-I ss-still did this to him. I don't think I can live with myself, he will be so messed up. Sakura please kill me."

Sakura horrified by what Sasuke did to Naruto instantly filled with an unrelenting rage, she loved Sasuke, but this was unforgivable, the state Naruto was in was worse than she could ever imagine. She wished she could kill Sasuke, but doing so would throw away both her's and Naruto's work, and cause hatred, she knew Naruto could not fulfill the promise he left her with, and only cause more pain to him.

She answered him "No, Sasuke you may deserve it, but you also deserve worse doing that would throw all our work away, and you are just trying to run away from the consequences. It would only cause more pain to Naruto, and myself. I will not grant your wish, but I ensure you that you will get what you deserve in time. Even if i must do it personally."

Sakura then tried to break the genjustsu on Naruto by displacing chakra, but it fail. "Nani?! She tried over and over."why isn't working?! What is going on?!

Sasuke lift his head with much displeasure and pain, whispered again. "Sakura it is impossible to break that genjustsu, Naruto must come to the conclusion I made for him. He must come to that decision or else he will never be released. He won't be the same, I know that for sure."

* * *

><p>AN I know the chapters are short, but I have post them in bulk so know that should have at least 3-4 chapters posted by the end of the day. If you like to leave a review I will be most pleased, if not that is fine as well just knowing people read this is enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Loss

Disclaimer: First off I do not own the rights of Naruto nor do I wish to my regards to Kishimoto for his excellent work. the sole right belong to him and shonen jump. as well as all characters, story arcs, and all that to pertains to Naruto manga and anime.

Hi, I am Sage of the forbidden arts, i have been wanting to post this fanfiction for a long time and have just now gotten the time to do so. please be kind enough to review, if you do not wish to, I am happy to accept your wishes. Any feedback is good though.

Notes; this is a dark anime and will have a bit of OC characters so, please know that, the characters will not act the same. this is a adult fiction anyone unable or wish to not read this, please leave before reading.

* * *

><p>Sakura simply looked at Naruto with concern and worry, then looked back at Sasuke with a vivid expression of anger. She snarled at him with a much displeased look. She spoke in pure rage as if she would breathe upon him a worse hell fire than any normal dragon could ever produce.<p>

She said "Sasuke you motherfucker, What did you do!? How could you!? Look at him you gigantic fuck wad! Look at this, I can't even bring him out! Do you have no SOUL to even put him in this state!? How long will he be like this!? How long, how long Sasuke? She sobbed for awhile. The tears poured out of her face the grimace. she made was one of loss and anger.

By this point kakashi just showed up and was out of breath. He scanned the area to his dismay he saw Naruto and Sasuke and a sobbing Sakura. He quickly rushed to them.

Sasuke answered Sakura with his own tearful agony, which Sasuke did not display much emotion usually for him to be like this means that he truly did something absolutely terrible.

"I know, I know, I really messed up. I put him in Izanami, a jutsu that traps one's mind inside circle of events that take place in a circle until they come to the solution of the caster own choosing. I set it up to where all his past memories of pain and anguish are a hundred times more painful, while experiencing all those he loves and cares for through a tortures death. While he can only stand and watch as all of this happens in an endless circle in which he can't do anything. I made it so he was completely useless in those memories and all those who care or loved him turn against him and die a painful death. Until he comes to the conclusion that he his family and friends are all traitors and have no meaning to this world, and that his very existence is useless, until his will eventually breaks. It is impossible to know when he will get out of it. even if I die he still stays in that state."

He chokes throughout the entire time he speaks due to how much he regrets doing such a monstrous thing.

He goes on while he is sobbing his speech it is hard to decipher due to his lack of being able to talk while crying. "I did this right as I saw naruto's true feelings, Naruto said He would love me even if I killed every single Tailed beast and the ones he loved the most, he said he would go to the ends of the earth so that he could clear my name because he never give up on his friends and to him I was his first and best of friends even after I tried to kill you and him. I put him in this state I will never be forgiven."

Sakura looked at him if he wasn't so close to death she pummel him until he met his doom or until she was completely satisfied. "I swear this upon my grave Sasuke Uchiha, I will make sure you suffer long long time for this. You insolent self loathing undeserving ungrateful piece of shit, no you are not even worthy of shit it still holds use as manure, you are nothing but a spec of complete disgrace and dishonor not even worthy of a minor devil's worshiper.

You should just crawl in a whole and live out the rest of your pathetic and useless life. You are the only one in this world who is truly an annoyance. i really wish i could fulfill your own selfish desire right now." she spoke as if the venom word envelop and burn away the unsightly Uchiha, perish him from the earth as if she was the god of death herself.

Now having said what she wanted to Sasuke. She focus purely on Naruto. She spoke only whispers to him "Naruto please come back. Please you have to endure this! Don't give up! You always stay with your words! Don't let this crush you! Please! Please. I will be right here for you always and forever. Just please promise you will come back. Naruto please! Begging and pleading She screams loudly at the end. The scream is one that could tear out the souls of men and women with just the sound alone. It was a bloodcurdling sound that could make those around heart stop.

She cried loudly. NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! She scream over and over again in pure anguish and agony. She couldn't even imagine, it was unfathomable to think of the pain he must be going through. She knew he would either stay in that state forever or he would come out all kinds of fucked and never again be the same.

She sobbed into Naruto's broad and batter chest blood seeping out of him as well as getting all over Sakura. She did not care. She only care that he was losing blood. She clasped onto the remnants of Naruto's coat twist it around hands, cling to him for dear life. "I will be here for you, Naruto, I know it must be hard, but I will always be with you. I promise I will help you no matter what! No matter who you are or what you may become! I promise I will be here and help you in every way I can even if I give up my life as you have for me!"

Kakashi meanwhile, had shown up right when Sasuke a just started to explain Izanami. He was completely shattered with pure devastation, knowing Naruto would never be the same. He feels only complete disappointed in Sasuke's cruel and indecent action.

He approached Sasuke and just said "I need to know everything you thought of when you put him in this jutsu. So that I might have an idea of what he is going through. I am disappointed in you. Look at your brother, look at your best friend. Do you have no mercy or compassion?! I hope you think well on your decisions after this day and what the consequences may be. I hoped it be enough for you just to endure knowing you did this, but i fear that your actions may cause a heavy hand to fall upon you. I would not try and sway the matter after this stunt. You really out did yourself this time. You see why revenge is not the answer, look at Naruto's pain and the guilt you feel. Does this really complete what you envisioned? Sasuke. Is this redeeming the Uchihas? Is this your goal if so you did an _amazing job._"

Sasuke agreed, he then promise he return to the leaf village, as well as release Infinite Tsukuyomi, while also saying that the tailed beast would be free, and the Kage safe from his hands.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

Disclaimer: First off I do not own the rights of Naruto nor do I wish to my regards to Kishimoto for his excellent work. the sole right belong to him and shonen jump. as well as all characters, story arcs, and all that to pertains to Naruto manga and anime.

Hi, I am Sage of the forbidden arts, i have been wanting to post this fanfiction for a long time and have just now gotten the time to do so. please be kind enough to review, if you do not wish to, I am happy to accept your wishes. Any feedback is good though.

Notes; this is a dark anime and will have a bit of OC characters so, please know that, the characters will not act the same. this is a adult fiction anyone unable or wish to not read this, please leave before reading.

* * *

><p>Time skip 6 months; after the release of Infinite Tsukuyomi, the village was rebuilt with new statues of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura as well as monument for all those who lost their lives in the battle.<p>

The Kage system was broken down the lords were disposed of in the newly establish government. This government was a democracy of the people of which the Kages were a part of as well as some of the lords, at the head of this newly formed council was Kakashi. It was formed mostly of citizens of the nation in total it came out to be 95 people in the entire council, the leaders or head representatives worked under, the head of the entire Government.(Which was Kakashi)

The head Reps were consisted of the Kages and a few others. Clans also were part of this agreement, and would hold there own separate division of meetings, as well as send representatives to the nations council.

Sakura became the new head of the hospital and spent most of her time with Naruto. She was extremely busy. She never spent time with anyone else or even went out to have a bit of fun. Her life was dull without Naruto, lost in her own pity and self loathing. She missed her dear friend, her best friend, more than she ever knew she could. After "talking" with Sasuke; she had found out that her love for him was false the entire time.

She may have loved him as a teammate, but now she had a hard time even looking at him. Her whole idea of Sasuke was based off of that story on the bench where Naruto disguised himself as Sasuke to steal a kiss.

she was flattered that Naruto would go to such ends just for a kiss. At the same she felt betrayed by the falseness in her love life. **How hard it must have been for Naruto to endure this long? How much I must have hurt him, punished him for all those painful times. Not just physically, but even in the land of iron how hard must of been for him.**

**What kind of conflict consist in Naruto's mind? One between family, a promise to the one he loved the most, all the hatred and never ending conflict between them. I wondered how he could balance it all and still maintain his upbeat attitude.**

**I rejected him, all the time. Every time he put his life on the line for her. He sacrificed his feelings for a false love. **

she cried many months for this. Hated herself for the torture that he had been through, must go through, and he must endure. She swore she would make it up. She was no longer not useful. she studies in her free time and spares every night.

I swear Naruto By my own lifetime promise I will protect you next time. I will train twice as hard, study twice as hard. I will learn new techniques create my own as well. I will master my own element and learn sage jutsu. I will become stronger for your sake. I will take care of you as well even it sacrifices my life and enjoyment. Because You have done the same I will feed you love you take care of you give all I have. I will bring you back and give you the love and joy that you truly deserve! she Did train harder. She questioned herself and asked **"Did she even deserve Naruto the Greatest Shinobi to ever live?**

But that did not matter now she knew what she had to do. She must come up with some new techniques of her own not just for battle but for everyday things and to help Naruto for now and later.

When she was not working spending time with Naruto or doing the necessities in her life. She was training learning and moving forward. She now had more than a few techniques of her own as well as mastering her own water element style.

As for Sasuke he was banished for his crimes against Naruto and the world, he could not return for at the very least three years pending a trial of his actions in the future. Though initially death penalty was considered his actions proved him to be of better standing, but this would not keep him from getting the living shit kicked out him by Sakura let alone the others in Konoha.

He was booed and beaten his home burned told the Uchihas deserved a painful death and that the world be better without his bloodline. Publicly humiliated while bile and spoiled food thrown at him. His friends turned a blind eye refusing to even get near to talk to him.

All that was left was Karen. Juugo and that other slimeball were sent to prison. Ochoromaru died in the last war, he would have face death as well, if he had continued living. There was truly nothing for him here.

Sasuke left without even a goodbye, his hatred of the leaf and this newly found nation returned. All that kept him away from destroying everything is his best friend/brother Naruto. Karen by her own volition decided to leave her newly found cousin (Naruto) and leave with Sasuke.

Naruto was a martyr of the war, while in the first few months many people came to pay respects towards him very few showed up now. Most considered him brain dead. He was given his own monument and idolized as the Greatest Shinobi to ever live.

Sakura kept her promise though and stayed with him every day she grew founder of him missing him in her life. Wondering if he ever return, if he come back the same, wishful and desperate for him back in her life. She often caressed his face. she washed him, fed him, care for him, read to him, talked about her life and their freinds, often cried over him while holding his hand and laying on his chest to see the tubes in him and machinery all around made it all the more painful. She poured chakra in him, making it so that it would be soothing, hoping it take away some pain.

That day not only was filled with busyness, it was a pitiful day as well. One in which no one wishes to work. It was damp and dreary, it was a miserable day rainy and cold. The fall brisk winds had set in Konoha, and made it all the more depressing as well as the fact that it was darked outside at early time. She hated it. She wanted the sun to shine once more in her life.

She was having a terrible day, hospital over run. Paperwork out of the yin yang. She never got a second of spare time. No lunch, no breakfast, no dinner, and now very late, very tired, and very hungry. She was in a pitiful mood. Her thoughts wandered to Naruto. How he could cheer her up on even days like these. Bring her ramen and tea. How he listen to her bitch. Make her so mad that she punched him. How she felt relief after she took out her aggression on him. How caring and upbeat he was so endearing She shook the painful thoughts out of her head. But they were unavoidable.

She was about to give up on hoping that he returned. Just when she was about to leave a nurse runs in and screams "Sakura-san, Sakursa-san! I need to speak with Sakura-san. When she entered all she said was "He woke up!" Sakura flip the desk in front of her disheveling all paper on top. So that she could move faster. She damn near ran over the nurse as she ran faster than all hell to get to him.

When she arrive the nurses had already pulled all the tubes out of him though the Kurama had healed all the wounds with assistance of Sakura and other medics, it was his mental state she was more than worried about. When she saw his face she look directly in his eyes, they looked dead, they looked like the had saw the center of hell. Mentally tortured for six months.

His face pale, his hair showed very little of it brightness, it looked dull. He looked sick inside and out. The nurses say physically nothing is wrong other than massive scarring throughout the body, but his will to live is nonexistent, he may have lost his mind entirely. It is most definitely possible he will never be the same.

Sakura only whispered. "Naruto." She came up and encompassed him in a hug to which he did not respond. She said I know you hurt. I am here for you. I will protect you, I will make you better! I love you Naruto just wait and see! I will show you!

Word traveled fast across the land the great war hero the greatest of all shinobi Naruto Uzumaki had awaken. It was said that he no longer was sane. It even reach the ears of the great council where Kakashi was thrilled and worried at the news. When he discussed the option many proposed he be under careful surveillance in case he was unfit to be in the environment of the current nation.

It was also said that he should have little contact with the public in this state of affairs. He was the hero who saved the war though. we should take good care of him. The council said that is exactly the problem he may as well be a god at this point. We need the public's opinion to not sway. He should be carefully monitored.

The newly formed Council was overall a good thing, but it had many un-trusting eyes watching it. The system had many issues that it needed to work out. If something as dramatic as them fighting the hero of the world due to his loss of sanity came to fruition the Council would be most certainly be doomed. The public would turn against them, and all the work would fail. It was risky, But they took it to a vote.

While the terms they had agreed upon Kakashi thought reasonable. He found that two of the terms that were passed were overwhelmingly cruel.

The terms were that Naruto Uzumaki would be isolated in a safe environment to which only one caretaker would be there to watch supervise and fulfill all his needs and desires.

Second that he must go through extensive therapy to overcome the current situation if deem that he would be unable to be "fixed" the following terms would take place.

As said above if deem unable to be "fixed" Naruto Uzumaki would be pronounced dead of suicide, in secrecy be banished and imprisoned for the remainder of his life.

Lastly Naruto would be unable to reach the public at all times while in his current state only with the approval of the council was anyone allowed to see him.

The caretaker was chosen the second week after the terms passed and naruto was sent to a isolate environment. The person being Sakura Haruno, the therapist would be a third party known as Akshita miziko, a renowned mental therapist with many degrees and experience under his belt.

When Sakura was informed of all but one of the terms by messenger hawk and Shizune would retake the position of head of the hospital Sakura set off to Naruto's location.

When she arrive she was greet by her old sensei Kakashi, "Hi kakashi-sense! How have you been?" Sakura greeted. it had been sometime since she saw him. he responded with a "hi and okay" obviously stressed with all the new work and Naruto situation. Due to the secrecy of some of the terms, he struggled in not telling Sakura the truth of the matter.

He hurry her along incised to take care of Naruto, she reply "I will do my best." A look of a eye smile ensued his face. He said "If anyone can bring him back it you Sakura." He hugged her. You know i really miss him Sakura I really need him back you both have to come back okay, you are the last of my broken family please i know you can do this." kakashi took off his mask it could be seen they were both crying for her Sensie to be this upset must mean he really missed him and wanted to see him return to his old self.

after arriving at said establishment.

**Sakura thought "What would Naruto look like now that he is here? Would he any better or worse? **Sakura worried of Naruto's state and entered in to a plane white room with just a twin bed and a dresser with nothing in it.

He sat on the bed. His features still dead of no hope only a look of emptiness hollow and fragile. There were no chairs in the room, she moved to sit on the bed right next to him. When she did he did not move a muscle. Not even a look was thrown her way. No words were spoken.

He just stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Sakura held his hand and put it in her lap caressing it. not even a flinch was seen from him.

She too said nothing a first. When she held his hand. she started to weep. His hands were cold and sweaty as if he had a fever or a terrible nightmare.

Her mind raced, W**hat can I do to help him back to his old self?** Just then she saw a mark grow it looked to come from his stomach. she glance at it. **What is that?**she then decide to pull up his shirt to inspect this strange mark. It reminded her of a curse mark to which she grimaced at the thought.

Again Naruto was unmoved by the actions of Sakura. She inspect the mark further, it looked like it was burning him. So she touched it to see if it was truly hot. Upon touching it something enter her mind and she was trapped in her own minds-cape. There Kurama and the other eight Bijuu stood. Kurama spoke.

"I have been watching, you have been caring for Naruto for some time now. I can see you love him." she shook her head yes, and continued to listen.

Kurama continued "Do not lose faith nor hope, the boy has not completely lost his mind, it can be obtained by you and the help of all the Bijuu. But it will take a considerable amount of time, and you must be willing to go to any lengths to win his heart over and restore his mind. Remind him not of the sacrifices but the gain. It is the only way. Take these words to heart."

She promised she do everything in her power to do so,and Kurama and all the Bijuu bump fist with her. Now you have a portion of our power so that we may contact you. Know now that you hold our power within must be the one to return us to our master and our friend. You are our only hope, we trust and have faith that you will do this. Swear it on your grave and your children's graves. She did so, swearing what she could. Kurama says good now the seal will take full effect.

end of chapter

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry had to end it here with a cliffhanger. as always if you like please review. Anything will do. if you like it favorite it. if not that s fine. I am just a normal writer so i just do it to get a story out there. Okay this is the last chapter of the night. I will post more soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Place

Disclaimer: First off I do not own the rights of Naruto nor do I wish to my regards to Kishimoto for his excellent work. The sole right belongs to him and Shonen Jump. As well as all characters, story arcs, and all that to pertains to Naruto manga and anime, and all other organizations that have exclusive rights.

Hi, I am Sage of the forbidden arts, I have been wanting to post this fanfiction for a long time and have just now gotten the time to do so. Please be kind enough to review, if you do not wish to, I am happy to accept your wishes. Any feedback is good though.

Notes; This is a dark anime fic and will have a bit of OC characters so, please know that, the characters will not act the same. This is an adult fiction anyone unable or wish to not read this, please leave before reading. This chapter is a bit humorous. Be aware of incoming laughter. Also I am not responsible for any actions that may cause you any kind of harm, I will not be held accountable for any actions including falling out of your chair. Unable to breath due to comedic value, any type of sickness from prolong sitting at computer screen. By reading this fic you understand and are accountable for all said actions and harm pertaining to yourself or any others with you. Thank you have a nice day. lol.

* * *

><p>Sakura during the time she was with Naruto, was allowed three meals with Naruto alongside her. She had to feed him. It was no easy task either. Naruto never responded to anything. At first she thought he just do it if she asked nicely. That definitely did not work he just stared blankly at her.<p>

She was instantly frustrated, but held it in due to that he would not protect himself. She sighed stood up tall she could not believe what she was about to do. "Naruto sweety open up for the the chew chew train. Here it comes, whoo whoo!" **Why do I have to do this, this is too embarrassing, but if it gets him to eat I will do anything!**

**Kurama and the other bijuu entered her mindscape dying of laughter. ****Shut up****! Can't you do something about this! Sakura screamed at them in anger and humiliation.**

**Kurama answered, "Hahaha… We could try, but why put in that much work when we are having so much fun watching you!? She lowered her head in her mindscape Sakura image of herself changed in her mind something like part one. "Kurama you are telling me you and the other bijuu are getting enjoyment out of your own friends suffering and my humiliation?! **

**Kurama faced change to one of pure fright and he let out a whimper. looked around the other bijuus had bounced and long since gone. Kurama looked back Sakura walked slowly, it was creepy and intimidating. Kurama just looked for a place to hide, and decide to just run.**

**The sceptical inside Sakura mindscape was all too amusing. Sakura chased the the nine tails one of the most powerful bijuus around. Kurama looked like a scared dog that was about to be eaten alive.**

**They stopped and Kurama said "The real reason we are having trouble helping you is that Naruto's will never died. it just changed, the beast have trouble overcoming Naruto's will. He has always had that power over us and we are having trouble forcing ourselves into his body and taking control of it.**

Sakura stopped baffled by the new information. "He still has the will to keep even power of the bijuu out of his body. It both gave her hope and frustration. Hope due to that it is still Naruto and he continues to fight. But frustration because this was going to be sooo much harder especially with Naruto will.

She had long hit Naruto's face with the food he did not open his mouth. **Matabi then entered her mindscape with Kurama. Sakura said come back for another lashing. Kurama whimpered. Matabi laughed at first and said "the great nine tails whip by a human girl. this is the greatest day ever. sakura said oh you were one of the ones that got away without punishment. Matabi alarmed by the amount of intense intimidation. she whimpered too.**

**After the second ass kicking in sakura's mindscape she said "Why did you come in here?" Kurama said back "W-wwell we thought of an idea maybe if y-yyou s-s-sseduce him he might give in. Matabi "Human males have always had a soft spot to a woman's seductive power." Kurama growled in response. Sakura said in return. "EWWWW! Don't do that in my mind." She shuddered. **

"**Also, if you think it will work i guess i have to try. I feel like I would be rushing him though and that he only see me as a tool." Kurama says "Well how do you think he looks at you now if you don't do anything but nag him." Sakura just turned her head towards Kurama and gave him a evil look. "What was that MY little fox friend?" Kurama said "Nothing nothing I just said that he looks at you like the goddess you are. Well I think I will be on my way."**

**Sakura thought maybe it would work to seduce him though. She then also thought that Kurama acts like naruto a lot more, and that she was relieved that maybe Kurama had picked up a bit of Naruto's personality. She was a bit happy about that too.**

Sakura breathed in a sigh. huffed. "N-a-r-u-t-o~ if you eat a little bit for me, I might allow you to kiss~ me." Naruto no response. **Sakura both humiliated and now even more concerned about Naruto well being. She thought maybe ****she lost her**** touch. Maybe he didn't feel anything towards her anymore.**

She deadpanned at the thought. Depression marks were around her. She then went back and thought maybe I made him wait too long and he lost interest well if that's the case I will make him fall right back in love me. She perked up. Yes this is all for Naruto's sake he saved me so many times now i must save him from himself and the mental damage THAT man put on him!

She walk boldly over to Naruto and said, "Naruto I know you have no intention of eating sleeping or living any longer, but I have to stop you, you have always been there for me saved me loved me helped now it is my turn to help you, to show you the beauty of this world, to show you the small things, to show you love, so that your life is really worth living. If that means I must force the food in your mouth by prying it open I will do so!"

She went and grabbed his mouth it was incredibly hard to try and open his mouth. When she did he shut it again quickly. She then forced chakra too her hands rolled up her sleeves. She had gotten a grip on Naruto's chin so that she could open it while the other was on his forehead. Just when she was going to use her force to open his mouth he open it for her. She fell due to her using too much force that was no longer need as she fell to the ground she could have swore Naruto was smirking.

When she got up she huffed grabbed the terrible looking food. and shoved it in his mouth. Still the one for pranks I see, I guess you haven't lost all of yourself. Naruto just stared blankly at her.

There were other problems Sakura had to face besides Naruto, the facility they were in provided all necessities, but one huge problem. Only one bed and one bathroom. No stove, refrigerator not even chairs. It lacked all furniture. it was incredibly bland. No where to sit but the hard painted concrete floor. white walls and one very bright light on the center of the ceiling. The bed was right underneath the light, and the bathroom with no walls or privacy was just a toilet and a sink.

Sakura was not too worried about the bed being small. She was however not really happy about said bathroom. there was a shower, but it too lacked all privacy. No temp gauge no nothing. She was not ready for Naruto insane or not to see her use the restroom and certainly not to shower unless by some kind of miracle Naruto would have sex in there.

The chances of that were well, put it simply Sasuke coming back falling in love with Kakashi getting married to him and a now revived/homosexual Jiraiya-sensei while also becoming hokage all in one magical night. yeah that's never going to happen. not even in icha icha book, well maybe in a icha icha book.

Back to the real problem the dullness and drabness of this room and two the definately unconventional bathroom. So first thing first the privacy she had learned how to do earth style mud wall during the last shinobi war. So she tried to make a mud wall.

Sakura also found that she is a water style user so earth would be difficult. But after amassing enough chakra she was able to do the jutsu efficiently. While the earth wall did look better than the room's bland white walls it stuck out like a sore thumb comparatively.

Sakura finally figure out something she took a piece of her own fabric of clothing. washed it in water. She then create a new jutsu it took her quite a while about 6 hours. She could now take color out of her clothes and put them in enough water to make a semi water paint. There is no thickener in it so it was a bit temporary but it was better than the bland walls they had already.

She then spread coating after coating on walls she had also made several other rooms like a bedroom a place for a kitchen and dining area, a living room. She took out the coloring from the earth walls and colored them as well.

In the bedroom she made it orange from Naruto's old clothes color. she also color the kitchen blue from one of her head bands. The ceiling remained white and the floor stayed the same. the dining area was a beige color from, the earth walls and the living room was of course pink from her clothes.

She also created from earth style chair a love seat a couch a dining table and chairs. most everything assorted to color variety she had in her arsenal. By the end of the day she was not only chakra exhausted but physically from moving all the things herself. there was another problem now though even though there were now walls there were still no doors. Of course. They gave Naruto no sheets to the bed.

So he could still walk in with her in there doing her business, but she doubted he would. it is just the thought made her nervous. The last problem was the food they both that night for some odd reason got one bowl of plain white rice that they had to share. It was not really a big bowl, but Sakura working so hard to make the place at least acceptable missed out on see the bowl enter the door way through the hatch.

Naruto then got up from his position walk over picked up the bowl and set it on the new table. While that was happening Sakura was coloring the walls in the bedroom. Not even seeing Naruto move on his own. He set the bowl on the table flipped the bowl over on his clothes that Sakura had taken all the color out of. He proceeded to take each individual rice and place them on his clothes.

Later that night when Sakura was exhausted she had found 3 things on the table. Naruto had walk to the bed and was asleep by this point. She smelled something good. She thought our food should have shown up hours ago.** Maybe I am delirious? No it is too real for that. The food should have been cold. she walked to the table and found a cup of tea made. The cup made from earth style had designs of foxes and cherry trees. It was crafted perfectly chopsticks made from wood style with a nice comfy looking wooden chair made of wood style.**

On the table was chicken and rice with a ramen bowl hot and ready for her. But the thing that took her off guard was a bowl flipped over appear to have the dinner they were given by the staff. It was empty and the rice inside of it placed on the table. The rice made out her face in fine detail, underneath it was a fox laying underneath a blooming Sakura tree. But something was weird about the rice. A message was made from it too. It was unreadable to her, you need some kind of keyword to decipher it.

She forgot about it. She focused her attention to the rice. She ate while staring at it awe struck by the artistic value and amount of time it must have took. When she was finished with her food she picked up the bowls and dishes. Reluctantly picked up the rice in fear of it going bad and smelling.

She removed it but just as she did a flame produced on the table a seal there one she had never seen before. The fire then turned blue, green, and pink. In a flash the flame expanded across the table and the vanished. She examined the table a second time and there on it was the very image that the rice displayed but now even more elegant, it look as if it was not just burnt into the table but display glimmering colors that could be different from each angle the only way to describe the sheen accurately was the look of when water and oil mix and the sun is reflected off of it. The colors reacts so well together and brought a pop to the table.

She look at the rice a little more carefully she notice a symbol on the rice a seal on each one was imbued. The level of that type of sealing. she thought.** How? It take years to imbue this much sealing chakra into one grain let alone 300. Is this what made the seal on the table appear?**

Dazed and flabbergasted at the stunning events and beautiful and unique ninjutsu. She had forgotten what she was doing. " oh the dishes" she scurried to the kitchen. She walked in and there was now a stove a working sink a new room to the side counter tops a small table with folding chairs candles and a refrigerator. All this powered by a portable electric generator. She was about to do the dishes. But do to the stunning "New Things" feeling she got. She ran to the living room there were real couches and paintings on the wall some of which were Sai's. even a tree in the corner.

Everywhere there was good things. She wondered if the bathroom had anything new. Unfortunately it was untouched. That was the last place she was when this must all taken place. She wondered how?! She had to know! She ran to the bedroom where Naruto should be. When she got there something was instantly wrong. Naruto was not in the bed she looked everywhere when she looked on his bed. A note was there.

It read, "Dear roommate I have left for the night will be back by morning. Feel free to use the bed. Signed a dead guy. Note to self Naruto thinks I am roommate, Second note considers himself dead or he is just as emo as "THAT" man when we were younger, third "Nani?!" "He can leave when he wants to?! Where?! I have no way out of here. How did he do it?" She figure that Naruto is still Naruto and would never lie. Then again this is a different Naruto.

She decided against logic and just sleep in the bed. Her worry for him kept her awake all night. **What if he was caught what if he gets killed what if he kills someone else what if he looks for sasu... no no he wouldn't, he couldn't, she started to panic it would make sense though he has a death wish.** Just as she was about to go out she heard a thud in the living room. It was early in morning she moved towards the living room, and there on the floor was Naruto asleep and looking very cold. She instantly felt relieved. he did not look hurt physically. she grabbed the comforter and pillow off the bed, which were on the bed when she first arrived no sheets but a comforter, and a pillow. She got on the floor and laid next to him encircled his body with her arms and cuddled to him letting him in on her warmth. He was solid ice. Where was he the land of iron?!

She could see the tears flowing from his eyes the nightmares still haunting him even in the only escape from the world was still hell. She could not hold in her own for she caused some of this pain herself. She whispered in his ear. "I promised, I promise I will save you, I will help you, I will make you better like you have with me." She started to fall asleep when she thought she heard Naruto say "Sakura-chan". With that now in mind she fell into a deep sleep.

meanwhile, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Tenten, or the Konaha nine excluding Neji, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Where at a local ramen shop in Konoha named Icharakus Ramen and BBQ lounge. The once small bar setting was now a world famous franchise of top selling ramen and barbecue after buying out the barbecue restaurant in Konoha they unified.

There they discussed there lives. Sai and Ino had just begun a relationship. While Shikamaru and Temari now were living together. Shikamaru describe how "troublesome" it was. Kiba had asked out Hinata a few months ago after she had lost hope in Naruto. She found she was extremely happy with Kiba. While Lee and Tenten had been in a relationship for the entire time Naruto was in the hospital.

Lee gave up on Sakura because of her rejecting him. She told him that she was devoted to Naruto, even if it meant she would have to wait for Naruto to return and that he was the only one she could ever love now. Lee soon was asked out by Tenten, he accepted. The couple were now thinking of moving in with one another.

They all talked about there lives, stories of Naruto came up from time to time, but they only seemed to damp the mood. They never spoke of Sasuke. But on this particular day they had heard the news of Naruto's awaking and his current state. All wondering how this came to be. Feeling confused and empty without his ever-glowing personality. Now it seemed to dim, and the mood was depressing to say the least.

No one knew where he was kept, nor where Sakura had gone. Ino worried of her best friend often tried to get her to have fun, but was unable to do so. Shikamaru spoke up "I can't believe this happened to the person I thought it never would. Naruto must have been through a lot to be put in this kind of state. I hope Sakura can heal him."

Everyone agreed. Lee then also said something. "I think we should at least try and do something for Naruto and Sakura. They have done so much for us and the world! I mean there has to be something we can do! Right?"

Ino stood up with renewed passion "Your right lee we can do something! But we have to get to work right away, also Shika you need to see the council I heard you can't see Naruto without their approval."

He only responded with "How troublesome." Then Hinata said "What is the plan Ino."

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Dun Dun Duun, cliff hangers! sorry I will update soon I have read all the reviews thanks to everyone so far. I look forward to making more of this fic, yes you will find out more on Sasuke, as well. I know Screw him. There will be a upcoming lemon. Sakura as you can see is starting to make a little tiny steps, but I don't think you can call it major. This chapter was mostly humor, but I assure you the darkness will come back it just nice to take a small laugh in there every once in a while. :) Again Thanks for the favorites and follows. It is really important to me so everyone have a good weekend.

~Sage of the Forbidden arts~


	5. Announcement:1

Hi everyone I just want to let you know a couple of things chapter 5 will be out today.

I have updated every chapter. I have added a bit of dialog and updated grammar as well as update the story. I suggest everyone re-read this story. if not that is fine.

I did this due to my own proof reading my own chapters and notices many errors within it. I found that it really wasn't capture my mind as a reader.

So i just change little things in the story. It is still the same and I now know where I am going with the story now.

Chapter five will focus on the events that played in Naruto's mind. it is extremely dark, So this is just a warning. It is only adult material it will be a very long chapter so I might not post it until tomorrow.

I really appreciate all the reviews I did get one that said that they don't want anymore humor please just send a private message or review, to say that they agree I will set up a poll. I think as well as take peoples suggestions and make a poll out of it as well.

Every five chapters or so I will do one of these updates as well as a small side story this is the first of my announcements there will be no small story due to I have not put in a poll for what you guys want to see.


	6. Chapter 5: Hell

Disclaimer: First off I do not own the rights of Naruto nor do I wish to my regards to Kishimoto for his excellent work. The sole right belongs to him and Shonen Jump. As well as all characters, story arcs, and all that to pertains to Naruto manga and anime, and all other organizations that have exclusive rights.

Hi, I am Sage of the forbidden arts, I have been wanting to post this fanfiction for a long time and have just now gotten the time to do so. Please be kind enough to review, if you do not wish to, I am happy to accept your wishes. Any feedback is good though.

Notes; This is a dark anime fic and will have a bit of OC characters so, please know that, the characters will not act the same. This is an adult fiction anyone unable or wish to not read this, please leave before reading.

**This is a M Chapter. Only adults, I will not be held accountable for any persons who read this under the age limit provided. By reading this Fiction you agree to the terms of and my own. These include you must be of the age of 17 years old or older to read this fiction. If you read this fic without consent from legal guardian the author nor can be held accountable. Also I am not responsible for any actions that may cause you any kind of harm. By reading this fic you understand and are accountable for all said actions and harm pertaining to yourself or any others with you. Thank you have a nice day. **

Story Notes: today's chapter is a very dark one I thought it would be longer, but it is only this long sorry. it is the best I can do! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Naruto was fighting Sasuke, it had been an arduous battle. Naruto look pretty beat up with gash the encompassed his whole body. He had an excruciating amount of compound fractures and he needed to end this battle.<p>

**I don't have much strength left, i have to finish Sasuke with this last blow he will live but no longer able to use any type of jutsu any longer. it will be his punishment and everyone will forgive him I know. I have to tell him. He does not believe in himself to be loved by anyone, but me. When it is not true, no one hates you more than yourself.**

Naruto comes down with one last attack. Shouts at Sasuke " Sasuke don't be afraid you will be loved. You will be forgiven. Trust me, like you once did, I will show you the way a path away from hatred. I would love you even if You killed every single Tailed beast and the ones I love the most. I would go to the ends of the earth so that he could clear your name because I never give up on my friends and to me you were my first and best of friends even after you tried to kill Sakura and I." Looks Sasuke right in the eyes and is capture in a jutsu.

"Nani?! Where am I?!" naruto questions. The room he was in was his own room in his own apartment. "how did I get here?! Is this a teleportation technique? Damn you Sasuke you are good." Naruto both stunned and confused it was dark outside, but the infinite tsukuyomi was no longer there.

Naruto walk out of his apartment upon doing so the villagers looked at him. All of the sudden boos, cussing, pelting all ensued. The bile thrown at him was truly terrible. it smelled of putrid vomit that hat sat in the summer sun for three days. What the Fuck?! What was that all about!? Did I do something wrong?! Fuck it! I need to find Baa-chan. heads to the Hokage office. when he arrives he hears "ah let go me stop bastard!" Naruto pounces in via window.

There Danzo and Orochimaru where there brutally raping the Hokage. Danzo "ah damn what a cock block you are Naruto, or should I say demon of the leaf." Naruto not only furious and confused, but filled with a inner rage.

"Danzo you bastard, you think i will let this happen I will Kill you." "Hahaha look the little pipsque. Thinks he can take us lets teach him more than a lesson. Although I don't think he will understand. He never been the sharpest of ninja tools."said Orochimaru "yeah that is true Orochi, but he will be a valuable asset or test subject to the future."

Naruto responded "Grrr, Damn it I won't take anymore this release her or die!" just as Naruto was moving. From the floor came roots from the Juubi tree. "What?! How?!" He cried. They stop Naruto in his tracks pin him to the wall and suck out his chakra.

He couldn't move he went to talk to Kurama and there he saw. Kurama killing his parents over and over again. Laughing "Hahaha Naruto this is what you get. This is what you deserve" Kurama stabbing them repeatedly watching them suffer.

Screams of death ensued window shattering noise makes all animals wish to flea and crawl into a whole."No! Nooo! AHHH! Why?! What is this?! This can't be real! This can't be real! I refuse to accept this!

The scene in front of his eyes was one he wish he could forget. "What is Happening to me?! What did you do Sasuke?! "He watch as Danzo and Orochimaru, brutally shove their shafts into the tiny crest of the Hokages vagina. Naruto pleads "Stop This! Please Stop! I BEG OF YOU MAKE IT STOP! OH KAMI WHY?!

They plowed her at unspeakably cruel speeds. With no regard to any type of mercy. Tsunade screams and pleads for them to have mercy. Put her out of her respond by tortured her by peeling off the skin one piece every 3 minutes. Pulling fingernails every 5 minutes.

Her tongue after the finished raping her face and make sure she could talk with it. Naruto Screams "AHHHHHH! NOOOOO! KAMI NOOOO!" They also made sure she stayed awake throughout the entire time the torture was slow.

They put salt on each wound alcoholic, acid, and slow killing and extremely painful poisons. Naruto jaw was just hanging asking why with tears full of hate and resentment flooded his heated cheeks. "I swear I will kill you Bastards! I swear if it last thing I do!" After all of that the set the remnants of her body burn up with oil fueled fire.

But that was just the beginning. He watch the villagers burn and his appartment scorched. "What The Fuck is this never ending nightmare. Why is this happening to me?! Why Now?! He watched the nations go into a meaningless war with meaningless killing, pillaging raping, torturing.

STOP THIS! WHY DO ARE YOU DOING THIS?! SASUKE DID YOU CAUSE THIS? WHY?! Watching jinjuriki Being hanged and tailed beast killed burned. "They were my Friends! i couldn't save them am I really that useless?!."

The Juubi killing Guy sensie and destroying the world as beloved comrades disappeared. "I Have lost I am Truly useless!" He watched again as no one recognized him or acknowledged him. He watch ever experiment Orochimaru did.

"You have no soul Ochoramaru, But I have no strength." Watch as masses of bodies were thrown into mass grave. slaughter cussing rape drugging torture happened everyday. The Blood curdling screams of disgust and horror were enough to just make you wish you had drowned.

Naruto died many time himself always torture, and raped, always told he was nothing. Kakashi being Brutally killed in the most horrendous ways possible almost unfathomable the inexplicable pain of watching his sensei and father murder and his entire friends and family, while killing and torturing him with various acids and poisons.

It was slow arduous work, it took time and prep for all these event to occur, it was extremely tact, conniving, cold, calculating, and just plain evil. Naruto's father and Kakashi's father. Doing this to Kakashi it was too hard to bear.

"KAKASHI SENSIE! He wasn't strong enough I guess neither am I. Too bad." Naruto felt woozie daunted and frighten. The insurmountable suffering plagued his heart mind and his very soul.

The darkness oozed out waited for the perfect moment to ensnare him in it treacherous grasp. "Who are?! What do you want?! Stay away from me! Stay away!" It was cold damp and down right eery. Lost confused stupefied and in so much pain.

He tried to grasp onto any remaining hope. He was losing his mind, insanity slowly creeping in. It knocks on the front door of his mind a loud clashes can be heard within.

Noo! STAY AWAY! LEAVE! Insanity waits for the door to open for himself to give into the madness that hold the key to his relief.

The one with Tsunade was light compared to others. He watched Lee die fighting Gaura while village called him a failure and looking with red evil eyes, Lee going through and never ending battle that ultimately lead to his death.

It too was extremely difficult to bear. He was one of the people that Naruto truly loved. Gone flickered away like a candle in the brisk and cold wind. The type of wind that cut through clothing and made you shudder from the sole of your feet up your spine and to lift the hairs on the back of your neck. AGAIN AND AGAIN IT IS SO HARD TO BEAR THIS, IT IS MY FAULT I AM WEAK! THERE IS NO FORGIVNG ME, BUT I AM SORRY!

The darkness ever comes closer, patient waiting follows you. Waiting to consume you it licks it red lips. Naruto Screams and runs "No! Get Back You Vile evil thing! Stay the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" The fog thickens and it becomes almost impossible to see his head is spinning out of control blurriness takes over. His ears ring with loud high pitch noise paralyzed.

Naruto felt his mouth sewn shut by steel wire. A pendulum appeared before him. Watched as the pendulum swung back and forth time and death await the pendulum reminded Naruto of a scythe.

Each moment brought him closer to the darkness and doom. STAY AWAY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! He watch those suffer with there own unique and grotesque way of dying.

Kakashi Being chopped up by Kisame sceward, roasted, and eaten alive. He watched lee have the water sucked out of him, and having his arms amputated one by one. Hinata having her eyes sewn shut with copper wire then plugged up to a wall outlet.

Each time a event happened the screams of the victims got worse and worse. They were ear bleeding, stomach churning, grotesque, soul tearing sounds. "I AM SORRY SO SORRY!" They made the blossoms die on the most beautiful of trees.

He watch as Tenten killed herself by jumping of the Hokage mountain. Neji be Jumped by a Gang and rendered useless paralyzed from the neck down. "I HAVE FAILED, LOST I AM NOTHING BUT DIRT IN THIS WORLD WEAK AND DOOMED!"

Many dying for no reason or for loss causes. He watch Sasuke leave over and over. Ino and Hinata were one of the worst for Naruto. He watched as they had been captured by Itachi and the Akatuski be torture raped drug and used as sex slaves. He watched this unfold the torture was lewd and graphic, A head splitting mind killing experience.

Creep ever slowly. "NO! GET OUT! LEAVE! GO AWAY!"

He watch as there body were stretched, whipped, beaten, choked, twisted, contorted, bound and gagged. Drowning them in piss. Drugged. Raped without any compassion or mercy. "WHAT KIND OF HELL IS THIS?! THIS IS OVERKILL. PLEASE KILL ME!"

He watch as they fell further and further into the abyss of darkness. This was hell incarnate. The only rational assumption.

Creep it was getting closer. "STAY AWAY YOU FUCKER! CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

He watched all of this and still believed he could bring them back never losing hope Even in hell there must be some kind of way to help them. This was Hell though and true hell has no hope, it is without cause and only lead to endless stability was taking a hard hit slowly losing his mind the pain of not being able to do anything.

He watch as He kill Jiraiya-Sensei not Pein. the blood spilled all over his body and face. The horror of his performance. It disgusted him! He discovered this he thought that this was no longer reality, he would never! Not to him! Not to Jiraiya-Sensei!

Creep, it almost to me. "I KNOW YOUR THERE STAY AWAY! PLEASE JUST STAY AWAY!

He watch his father return and capture Hinata rape and defile her. Then slice her throat. Everyday it was this with everyone he knew. They all died multiple times in multiple ways. The one that had yet this to happen to was Sakura.

Creep. Creep. It is right here! NOOOO! GO AWAY! KEEP AWAY!

He watch as souls would be devoured. Mothers beat children. Fathers ate mothers, children ate fathers. One thing after another.

Darkness insanity were practically breaking through. In outside time it had been months, While inside Naruto it had been decades. But the scene that finally gave Naruto the nudge was when he saw Sakura. The Creeping darkness disappeared, the fog remained.

He had a faint glimmer of him having sex with her the last night, but with that memory she told him he was nothing to her anymore and that Sasuke was way better. She insulted him with sour and spiteful filled words that hit Naruto right where it hurt. That was just last night the real blow was coming up.

CREEP! AHHHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! STAY AWAY! JUST GOD NO! The darkness popped up out of no where!

She came in without knocking he was with another girl. Sakura was pissed Naruto tried to explain. She would not hear it. She grabbed the girl by the hair and said. "You little demon whore, look at this pitiful demon you were fucking. You are less than scum of the earth. He is nothing a complete waste of trash no of bile. His life amounts to the same as Satan lowest pawns piss. He doesn't deserve a little whore.

He should just be bound up hang in front of everyone then be the place for the public shit hole. That suites a demon of his representation he is a nuisance and annoy little piece of shit that doesn't even deserved to breathe the same air as me from the distance of the sun to our planet. He should just do us all a courtesy and kill himself." She then killed the Girl by snapping her neck.

CREEP! NOW GRABBING HIM THROTTLING HIM! GO AHEAD DO IT! IT IS TIME!

Naruto stunned by the vicious words filled with hate disdained ear bleeding words. They caused him so much pain, anguishing, mind altering, unrelenting pain. It struck him to his very core more vile and potent than any poison to be create by human hands could do the kind of damage to his mind and heart.

He saw himself shatter breaking away falling out of the world and into insanity. He then saw Sasuke enter. Sakura instantly kissed him. They had the sex right where Naruto could see it.

Sakura said "See how much better he is than you Naruto,you don't even compare not even worth comparing. You are nothing Sasuke wins every single time you are just a failure a demon a lost cause a broken tool something that doesn't deserve to be in his presence rot away."

CREEP! CREEP! CREEP! IT DEVOURING HIM WHOLE! I AM DEAD I DESERVE THIS IT OVER.

Hoards of young women flocked to Sasuke at this point all saying the same thing to Naruto and chanting "loser loser loser." The girls screamed in pleasure at Sasukes "great" sex. They cursed fowl undeserving words to Naruto as they were being pleasured by Sasuke.

They continued in telling him to die. Telling him to forget everything that no one and nothing in the world had meaning including his life. Sasuke and Sakura delved the final blow. Nude Sakura hanging off a naked Sasuke in a very sexual way the both in unison said

"Naruto your life your dreams your freinds and all you hold dear is nothing but a fleeting hope that amounts to nothing but the shit on my sandals, not even worthy of a dog to lick off. You have no hope of being loved forgiven and your whole life is useless, the world it self has no meaning and this is your punishment. you will watch us do this for all of eternity! What was that phrase he said ah yes I remember Believe IT!"

Creep. cree-p cre-e-p. Swallowed by the darkness. GOODBYE I NO LONGER LIVE I WAS DEAD FROM THE BEGINNING! IT IS ALL NOTHING I AM NOTHING EVERYONE AND THING IS NOTHING WITH OUT MEANING DEAD. I accept it."

They both go off in a maniacal laughing "Hahahaha" laughing at him and his pathetic existence. Naruto believed everything they said. He now considered himself dead and him and everyone around him dead. He watch them laugh as he fell into a bit of darkness they soon faded away he hit the ground with a thump.

He sat in the darkness for what seem like Centuries. They won, insanity caught him. Darkness took hold finally capturing his prize eating away at him for all eternity forever scarred.

Lost and forgotten the old Naruto was now seemingly the image of his old self fading invisible. The fog and shadows covered him and seemingly disappeared.

Then he awoke in the hospital with tubes and machines all around him. He did not panic.

He was dead this is the suffering he deserves.

His life is nothing any more.

A tear stream down his face one drop falls and hits the floor.

Nothing remains, No longer existent.

Gone. Gone is the old Naruto.

Dead.

* * *

><p>an Yea this was pretty intense and dark. i have read all the reviews thank you so much. Yes I can not wait until you reach that part of the story.

Everyone I have the poll up on my profile. It asks if you wish for more humor or not. so even if you don't review please say yay or nay at the very least.

Thanks for all the reviews. an I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6 Progress

Disclaimer: First off I do not own the rights of Naruto nor do I wish to my regards to Kishimoto for his excellent work. The sole right belongs to him and Shonen Jump. As well as all characters, story arcs, and all that to pertains to Naruto manga and anime, and all other organizations that have exclusive rights.

Hi, I am Sage of the forbidden arts, I have been wanting to post this fanfiction for a long time and have just now gotten the time to do so. Please be kind enough to review, if you do not wish to, I am happy to accept your wishes. Any feedback is good though.

Notes; This is a dark anime fic and will have a bit of OC characters so, please know that, the characters will not act the same. This is an adult fiction anyone unable or wish to not read this, please leave before reading.

* * *

><p>Sakura thought "Ever since we moved into the "temporary living arrangements" meaning a insane Asylum, Naruto's reactions and actions have changed little.<p>

He still yields little interaction. Cold. indecisive. Unresponsive. Lost. DEAD. His eyes heed no life, hope, nor love. They look of a tired old. Suffering is completely shown throughout his demeanor and facial features, the endless torture has taken a toll on him.

And yet, I see no resent towards me or himself. He hates nothing, even now! He hasn't even attempted at suicide.

He is still unresponsive and show no emotion in any thing nor does he smile. Still yet he does nice thing for me.

He doesn't even sleep in his own bed he sleeps on the coach. For some reason I am happy he still is a gentleman, but It pisses me off to no end. I can't even sleep next to him.

Every time I do he wakes up before me and disappears. He leaves a note, but I still have no idea where he goes. I yelled at him. Nothing though.

I doubt even torture would work on him at this point! She rubs her temples in frustration. He still Naruto, but not Naruto.

God Dammit where is that Damn Fox! That Stupid Dirty Fox! "I am right here! Stupid Flat-chested demon. Kurama said arrogantly. "Grrr. just tell me how to help him?" "Listen. I know about as much as you do to help him. I am no doctor!

I saw what he saw, his state is fucked up. It is repairable, but I don't know how to repair it! I failed when I tried as well as the rest of us failed.

With you we felt a small feeling of hope in him and love. It was only for a second. It faded instantly. It was there though, so you may be the only person who reaches him. You got a long way to go, though. I don't know why you think that this should be a walk in the park.

It is far from it! It has been months of not just you but that fucking asswhole therapist who knows absolute shit about kit. Look the only way to save him is to continue to show him love, and isn't love supposed to be patient or something."

"Wow Kurama Mr. Love expert over here knows it all. When have I ever shown naruto love until now. I failed so many times I screwed up, It had to be a fluke when he felt that with me. I know very little on love in fact I am a Stupid when it comes to that.

I just react Horribly to it. Look at all the times he loved me and what did I do paid him back in pain and suffering! I don't deserve him, but at the very least I have to help him out of this! I doubt he will fall for me though after everything I can't blame him."Sakura loathed.

"Shut up! Listen I wasn't finished. First pick yourself up. You are not the one in need of support he is. Stop acting like there is nothing you can do! You may have messed up in the past, but it is in the past. Do what you can now.

The Naruto we both know is a loving kind and most of all a forgiving person, stubborn as he is. There is no doubt that you can fix this and he will forgive you. You have to show him your love this time! So stop moping around!

He needs you and you need him. Show him the meaning of Your lives. Show him the meaning of your love. That is the only way and no else can do it only you got it! Not anyone else! So Do something, prove us right by making him the Naruto we know and love!"

Sakura was stunned in surprise, She also had this motivation, a fire lit inside her belly it ran throughout her body and emphasized on her eyes. She now full of spirit and hope!

"Kurama's right! I need to pick myself up. He the one really suffering how selfish of me to think of myself. I will help him! I will show him love! Even if it not what he wants now."

Sakura the whole time had been laying in the bed in the dark. Silent the whole time she got out of bed. She slept in her undergarments. She did not even think of getting dressed.

It had been three months Living with Naruto, so he had seen he naked many times. His reaction was never different, uncaring and cold as always.

It reminded her of THAT GUY, Too much she decide she really wanted this look to stop. Regardless she knew he would still show no interest and that she had become accustomed to walking around half naked.

It was early figured Naruto would have returned at this point from where ever he went. She entered the living room and there on the floor laid Naruto. She gazed at him. She noticed his belly laid flat on the ground.

His face in the pillow face down. his hair looked wet as well as the blanket. Naruto never slept flat on his belly. He always slept on his back and snored. He must of had a nightmare and fell off the couch she put together in her mind. she tip toed closer to him.

Then looked at his face it was slightly turned in the pillow and slightly out of the pillow. His eyes were fluttering, moving rapidly back and forth up and down. His face showed wear, it was sweaty, and painful.

He reeked of sweat, and something fowl. The stench made her want to back away. It couldn't be helped. She crawled closer to him got underneath the cover.

When she did his face softened, looked more at peace and less contorted. It was truly hot underneath the blankets, but a bitterly chilly morning. So she did not mind too much. He still shivered. She closed the distance between them and hugged him into her body.

Putting his head to her half exposed chest. rubbing his hair. she fell asleep doing so. When she awoke the warm she loved was gone, in its' place was a pillow.

**"Damn Substitution jutsu**." she thought. Also she noticed she was on the couch. **"Damn him I am supposed to take care of him, not the other way around. Baka! Sweet, but Baka."** she sat up and looked around for him. He was no longer there. "**Damn Him! He left again! Where does he go?"**

The smell of something intoxicating caught her scent taking her thoughts and throwing them out the front door. Telling them come back later. It smelled of sweet cinnamon and Tartness. It heavenly took her nostrils for a delectable ride, enticing her to come near them.

she arrived at the beautiful table that takes her breath away every time, except this time she had no breath, stolen by the site in front of her.

Her body exuded excitement. The scrumptious Treat that now shown present in front of her, made her feel warm and mouth watering, the drool hitting the floor.

There a candle lit. Lilly Flower petals thrown all over the wooden table. And there sitting in front of her seat a dish. On it Sweet Frosting covered Cinnamon Rolls with a side of bacon, ham, sausage, fruit cup, and a small plate of scrambled eggs. There was also two slices of toast with honey and butter on the side. Served With Hot Coffee with cream and sugar placed near.

The rolls were perfectly toasted, Gooey inside but a tiny bit of hardness on the outside, lathered in sweet white frosting, that exuded the desired flavor of tart. the roll was golden brown and glimmered with brown sparkling cinnamon. The steam slowly rising from them. Everything there was not only difficult to find. But for Sakura Cinnamon Rolls were extremely rare delicacy that she only got so often.

She disregarded all the other things on the table and devoured the rolls. She thanked heaven for the delicious and truly pleasurable treat. Cursing at Them for only getting two!

**"It was like Having sex in your mouth. Not that I have had sex, but if I had to make an assumption what it is like. This has to be it! The very pleasure of it makes me want to fall over in just pure ecstasy!"** She thought.

She was brought out by a sudden poof. She asked out loud to herself, "What in the world was that?!" She went to the next room to check What it was, in the living there was Naruto!

She Yelped out Naruto! When?! Where?! How?!" Her surprise and curiosity made her forget that they weren't really on talking terms. He just looked at her unmoving stare that he always does now.

She then lowered her shoulders and thought. "**Duh! Sakura. He doesn't respond with words nor actions, he just looks. But still I want to know what he is doing? how he gets out?! Where he goes?!"**

At this point Hachibi enters her mind. "**Finally, I get to meet you! Damn communications are like slower than dove transportation.(dial up internet for us!) everybody wants to use the bird but there is only one, and it take forever to get where it needs to go! Anyway I am Hachibi the eight tales! You must be Naruto's uh… As Bee would say Biddee!"**

Sakura Responded both embarrassed and a bit flustered. "**I am not His Biddee! Well not yet any way."** she murmured the last part.

Hachibi, responded with a single sweat drop saying "**Uh… Right so I came here to answer your questions." **

**"Oh! Okay I have a lot of those! First How in the world does he escape from here? Then how he bring this stuff here? Also Where does he go? How does he get back? How did he do that thing with the table? The rice too?! Oh Food in General. How does he cook some of it?" **

**Hachibi, Just sat there in awe of the questions and several sweat drops later. "stop too many questions! Look i heard all of them just give me time to answer First of all they are all one and the same thing! Naruto is much smarter than he lets on. He is a master at seals now. No joke while inside his mind trap he had little to no chakra! He was in there for years! It felt like it anyway. all he could do was learn chakra control. **

**That is not easy for him you know. all he could do was make small seals or store chakra like you can. but he made multiple parts of his body hands legs organs anything. The good thing is when ever he used up the chakra and stored it in his body it took him seconds to replace it. Also he could not use sage mode there. **

**so with the vast use of chakra control he learned multiple seals on top of the fact that his storing method allowed him to hold vast amounts of chakra! That allowed large more powerful seals. In the end the cost of using the Storing he be out of chakra and would be in a near death state. he always revived though. He took this to our world. **

**When he Woke and was told to be taken to this place! Naruto teleported to his apartment. He storage sealed all the things he would need and or want to live here. He then teleported to the land of waves in the grocery where the Naruto bridge is. Bought and storaged sealed all the food he thought he need! Where he goes is to get things for this place including food. **

**His seals are so powerful that he can do the same thing Kayuga can do with 1/10000 of the chakra to do it. It is unlike any seal I have ever seen. The table and the rice are seals he can use. To Naruto they were simple, easy in fact! Do you understand now."**

Her only response was "**Sukay!"(not sure on spelling Translation "WOW!" or "Awesome!") "That is just so amazing that, that he is so God damn Great. No wonder why everyone calls him the Greatest Shinobi!"**

Hachibi responds "**yeah, he is great! I have to go now though good luck with him."** When she exited her mind-scape she forgot she still had a question. she was stunned to see so many shadow clones in one place.

The real Naruto just sat on the love-seat with his head leaning back staring blankly at the sealing with legs propped up on a kitchen chair.

The clones were doing all sorts of things. cleaning for one. making the beds! moving things decorating. Painting installing different lights carpet and a multitude of things some were in sage mode and using the elements to design the rooms to his specifications.

the room was his canvas the elements his tools his clones his workers and the sage mode the power, but the ultimate tool was the seals they performed it was what cause masses of beauty and such delicate and intricate things all displayed in front of Sakura like a miracle happening before her eyes. "This is how?! He used to get so tired!

Just by summoning this many clones! So much chakra control it unbelievable! My God He is a God! He just glanced over to her for a second. Naruto thought "She is really amazed by this. Huh? Maybe it will impress her or turn away from me. Well whatever it is all meaningless." Just then the door was opened.

Naruto clones dispersed and the seals went invisible. Naruto instantly formed a seal and the man walked in. It was the therapist. It had been two months since the therapist first showed up. This is only his second time. He walked in and said very little. Sakura was sweating like a pig on a hot summer day. Wide eyed! S

he forgot that he would show up. The place looking how it was she was sure that he realize one of them left to get things and if he checked if it was the staff he realize that they left without permission and Naruto would sure face Extensive repercussions.

Then she thought wait Naruto is like a God what could they do? They Can't make anything worse for him than they are. Right?

She was so lost in thought that she missed that the therapist acted like nothing is going on. That it was all normal. He started asking questions.

Who are you? waits 30 seconds or so. Where were you born? again waits. Who is your mother? waits Who is you father? waits What is your favorite color? waits.

What is three plus three? waits. What would you do if an apple dropped from a tree and hit you on the head? waits. How do you feel? waits Do you know why you are here? waits.

The questions continue for two and a half hours. With each the doctor waits Naruto only stares at him. No response.

Naruto the entire time is thinking. "**This guy is an idiot! Of course I know all those things. The reason why I am here is because to each of those questions and him even being here is all meaningless. There is no reason. It just happened. Nothing in the world has meaning. We are all dead."**

Sakura was brought out by the questions she finally notice. "**He not responding to the room. Something's off about his eyes. Is that genjutsu?! How?! When?!" She turned to Naruto "**

He just sat there staring at the doctor. It snap right then. **"Naruto placed him under genjutsu when he formed those new hand seals I never even saw before. It was then! **

**Wow he did not touch him nor did he even have to look at him. He just did it. So that why he hasn't said anything about the room. It is under a great genjutsu. Wow I never even thought of that! Naruto how Strong are you now?!"**

The therapist left it would be a while before he returned. Sakura got straight to work though. She looked at Naruto, **"still dead it seems." **

Sakura spoke in a soft kind voice. "Naruto, you don't need to say anything, but listen to me. Thank you for everything even now you show kindness to me. I can't even express the gratitude for the marvelous things you have done for me not just now but always!"

Tears streamed down her face. He stared blankly forward not even a glance. "Look at me." She said softly grabbing his hand which was excessively warm. she noticed this but paid no mind. she rubbed it and said again. "look at me. Please. Look at ME! PLEASE! She Screamed pleadingly as The tears fell to the floor.

His hand was basically on fire at this point. Which made Sakura let go. What the hell is wrong with your hand just as she was about to touch it to turn it over. Fire leapt out of his hand and onto the floor where it formed a seal and quickly broke into kanji. it read as follows

"Fine, Fine, whatever it is all meaningless any way I am just doing this so I don't get completely bored. What are roommates for anyhow? It is all meaningless in the end any way."

She was both shocked by the sudden words, but he continued to not look at her. "I guess it progress, but very little still roommate. I see. UHG! I Hate that!"

she then sniffed for no reason. "eww what is that smell. Is that Naruto?" she got closer and sniffed at him, instantly brought back by the smell cringing. "You reak! Go take a shower or bath!"

He did not respond clearly he did not even acknowledge her request. Frustrated by this she demand "Take a bath now or I will take you to it personally and make you take a bath. Scrub you myself like you are a child!" Still no response from him.

Sakura snorted "Fine then! Have it your way!" She rolled up her sleeves. she started to move him lifting out of the chair she carried him, or well dragged him more like by the armpits. she notices on the back of his hands seals she notices as she continued he seemed to get massively more heavy. she couldn't even pull him.

"You did that in spite of me didn't you?! Stop Acting like a child!" She called Kurama. He answered "What?" "can you Break those seals on his body? He answered

"yea. All I have to do is disrupt the chakra. It will only take a second." While she waited. She blew her hair out of her face. "God now I need a shower! God you're a pain in the ass."

She was able to get to the bathroom. "well since you put me through all that work! I get to take my shower first, but you mister have to sit there or else I will tell the therapist what you have been doing.

For the first time Naruto looked at her with worry clearly on his face. He realized and instantly turned back. Sakura thought "**YEA! FINALLY A REACTION! So my assumptions right it is not just that he believes everything is meaningless. He just is scared of getting hurt again. It is a front a defense mechanism to protect himself. So you're still in there just I thought this makes thing both Harder and easier. Easier because I know what I am dealing with. Harder Because I know what I am dealing with. I like a challenge though. Good news is that now that I know Naruto is still in there. He will still like me so he probably will enjoy this moment. Now that is Progress!"**

she snickers in her mind. "**check mate."** she undressed and started the shower. Naruto did not leave and she caught him glancing a couple times at her figure. His eyes still dead though.

After her lovely shower. She moved him in the tub. she knew she could threaten him again, but now that she thought about it. This might be fun to bath him. I get to see his body for once. It extremely intimate, as well as she get to be his caretaker. Bonus she gets more embarrassing stories to blackmail him with.

She removed his clothing. She was still nude. She saw the scars instantly. Shocked at them they were large and and gruesome. She almost could bare it. She hugged him. Bare breasted she hugged his bare back both completely nude. In the tub. Tears leaked out of her eyes. she heard his heart rate pick up.

But she paid no mind to it. "Why did this happen to you! Why do you always have to suffer so much! He continued to look straight forward.

Her mind raced with thoughts. They flew in and out so quickly that she couldn't even begin to transpire what her mind was doing.

she came out when Naruto's hand touched her face it was warm and loving response. He was still looking forward. she melted into his hand. Grateful for just the grace that is bestowed upon her.

she reached up and touch the hand rubbing it. To let him know that she appreciated it. She continued to wash him. she took in and memorized every fine detail. she even cleaned his clock and the baggage it came with. he still managed to maintain his cold look. "

no reaction?! God you're no fun at all Naruto." She complained and pouted.

After the both were cleansed she dressed both herself and Naruto. when she walked out shadow clones were making dinner. She rolled her eyes but gave him a smile. Dinner was done in two minutes again perfectly made.

She praised him and told him he would make dinner for them forever. she told him every detail about his cooking and how it made her happy. she talked about the future. what people might be doing in Konoha. Guessing. Talking about what happened while he was out.

He never responded once. He did look like he was listening though. they went to bed right after dinner.

He was heading to the couch when. she grabbed his hand and took him to the bed. "I will be Damned if I let the person I am trying to take care of sleep on that God forsaken uncomfortable couch. Plus I would miss your warmth that I have gotten used to."

he followed absentmindedly. she pushed him on the bed. she sat on top of his waist he looked away from her. "mmh. How cold?! You are so mean!" she pouted.

He just stared away. "Fine. Guess your not in the mood."

she laid on top of him on his chest. His Big Broad built chest. Muscles so defined it felt chiseled and firm. yet soft and rough. it was rugged looking and smooth as well. she twirled her fingers up and down his chest. running through his small patch of blonde chest hair.

she pressed her head against his left side of his chest. she heard his heart beat it was quickened. But it rythmic sound lulled her to sleep. with in no time sleep had swept her away to the land of dreams.

Naruto on the other hand laid there completely awake fight off sleep as much as he could in fear of dreadful nightmares.

"**Today was looking better for him. Maybe everything wasn't as bad as it seemed. Maybe Sakura could be trusted and this is not all meaningless. The thought instantly dispersed. No it is all meaningless this is all a front of how they really feel. I am dead. So are they!"** His heart ached.

Soon enough time passed and his exhaustion finally got the best of him.

During the night. Sakura awoke his nightmares truly taking him for a terrible ride. She tried a genjutsu but it was instantly rejected. Still not powerful enough. She thought then sighed.

Well it worth a try. She kissed him on the lips and then the forehead. he relaxed his features and it looked again like he was at peace she then snuggle back into his arms. They both slept extremely peacefully.

meanwhile in the village. Ino Shikamaru Choji Hinata Kiba and the rest of Konoha 9 that were left.

Discussed the plan. I think we should throw them a Get well soon/Home breaking in party. Choji You need to pick out the food with Kiba.

Hinata and Tenten you guys will be in charge of getting decorations. Sai you and Lee need to make and send out invites, and as well as provide art. I will get flowers and the outfits together for you guys.

Shino you will go with shikamaru to help him get a meeting with the council. Everyone is expect to bring a get well card and a gift for them. Make it personal! Don't get anything lame, okay!

They set off with Lee crying over the dis to his fashion and his gift choices. Sai complained about why they had more than everyone else. Shika obvious just because it is "troublesome."

But everyone was excited to see their friends and get them there gifts.

* * *

><p>An Thanks again everyone for you views and reviews I really appreciate it. I have been sick so it took me awhile to start this one as well as it is my mother's birthday.

So yeah. I can't help but put some humor in there. Due to the fact that it follows the characters origin concepts. I did say they be a bit OC, But i don't want them to be AU. So understand that The humor is in there because this is how I see them react.

So please keep reviewing, if you would please. If you like my storie please read **"In the Shadows" **if you are not already reading is a great fic. Thank you I will update soon. Chou!


	8. Announcement number two

Hi Guys sorry for not updating. I became a uncle, and got two new jobs, plus school, the commute is killing me, two ten hour shifts and one day of school, so i just wanted to let you know what is going on.

I am updating the story tomorrow, I kinda had writers block for a while and need suggestions, plus the blow to my pride, with naruhina confirmed, and my friends shoving it down my throat. but I still ship them and will continue to do so.

I finally found a bit of inspiration, I will be speeding the stories progression a little more, the development might seem a little quicker than it needs to be.

Apparently, one two or three posted on the poll and it looks like humor is out the window, unless you write a review say keep it. I can write dark angsty and comforting, but i think humor has a nice touch to it but if that's not what you guys want from now on i will write purely for romance angst dark and comfort but just to let you know the story will be taking a momentous turn.

Lastly, I will start writing two new fics, one being an adaptation of the Fox's Kit and a few other fanfics for inspiration. I will also be writing a Gamer fanfiction as well as one piece fanfic, please note that all of these are an adaption of the mangas the represent. If you do not know of the gamer please check it out it is quite interesting.


	9. Ch7:The Change, The Council, And A Baby?

Well guys it been a long since coming and I finally got through my writing block. it took some time, but since it took so long this is my third draft or so. I have sent it to the beta reader by the time you read this. so it looks okay. again I am writing for sheer pleasure. I will be writing those two stories as well and have even started writing them. I will update them soon. like always please write a review or pm me i don't mind. ilike to hear what you have to say. you don't have to if you do not wish to always your choice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the character's subject material or any rights to Naruto, therefore the story here in this post is of my creation and is mine, but anything else belongs to the rightful owner.

Warning. Lemon, cursing, crude subjects, violence, adult themes and more.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke the next morning; taking notice Naruto was once again gone. Angered by this, she sat up hastily.<p>

It was early morning when Sakura caught the whiff of the strong sweet smell of delight. She looked to her side; there were Pancakes in fact,

With eggs, bacon, and a small glass of orange juice. She huffed in a bittersweet feeling of both joy and annoyance.

She started to eat the pancakes in a less than elegant way, practically showing her frustration by tearing the

Pancakes apart with the butter knife.

She scraped the plate while cutting the pancakes, it was extremely unpleasant sound, screeching like nails to a chalkboard.

She then clanked the chopstick to the plate, shoving the pancake into her mouth with an annoyed look on her face.

Saku: "Who does he think he is?! My Care Taker! I Think not! I will show him that he needs to think about himself more; and that he is not alone; AND that I CAN DO STUFF TOO DAMN IT!"

Sakura said out loud, just as he walked into the room. He just looked at her piercingly. Sakura felt as if he was looking into her very soul, it was creepy.

His eyes they look dead still, but yet a shimmer of hope is still there. Some light made it into his eyes a light of hope. Just barely shimmering through, but it was still there none the less.

So the progress is starting to show. Sakura thought (SA/T): Oh and that damn doctor is showing up today. I need to get him ready.

He needs a shower again too! Sakura walked around Naruto looking up and down checking if he were dirty. She took part of his clothes and smelled them.

They reeked, and she shook her head pinching her nose. Leaning her head back and looking at them. She turned her anger gaze at him. Penetrating his exterior and to his very conscious. Anger she Asked S/s: "What were you doing last night?"

His head lowered in what looked like sadness and contemplation, he looked left and right Like he was checking if someone was around. But out of the blue he suddenly started panicking.

He fell to the ground. Shaking rapidly.

It happened so quick for Sakura. He looked so sad and in thought, then his eyes fluttered back. She thought he was joking to get himself out of the question, but it became apparent this was untrue.

Then he started to shake. Then everything slowed down to an abnormally slow motion as she watched him fall forward face falling for the floor.

She saw him hit the floor and rushed for him foam was at his mouth.

Sakura: Screamed (S/S!)"Poison!" She rushed for her kit of medical supplies when she got back a poof.

(S/ss!)"What was that?!" Naruto was gone. She put the pieces together.

(S/s)"Shadow clone?! But that means the possibility of Naruto getting poisoned is highly probable!"

She was frantic, and was all but panicking. She finally called Kurama.

She screamed in her mind S/ST!"Kurama!"

He answered "What?!"

Sakura was so frantic she struggled to get words out. Sputtering out random words.

S:"In trouble… pp-p-poison… NN-Naruto!"

Kurama looked confused K:"What?! Slow down think then say, just spit it out already in a way where I don't need a password to understand it!"

Sakura took in a breath and contemplated what she would say so that it came out better articulated.

Her mind was not cooperating and she struggled for some minutes putting it all together.

She finally screamed it!

Saku: "Kurama Find Naruto NOW! HE is POISONED! Hurry and FIND HIM NOW!"

Kurama had a face of worry and anger. "What! Why didn't you say so sooner! Fuck!"

Sakura could not even get a word out before Kurama disappeared. It takes several minutes but finally Kurama returns in her mindscape and Naruto appears next to her.

While he was poisoned and foaming at the mouth it looked as if he was holding something like food wrapped up in a black Swaddling cloth.

Her mind did not focus on it too long more worried for Naruto Health as of the moment. She immediately went to work on Naruto.

Kurama stated that this is something that he could not do anything for. The poison contained chakra absorbing properties. Sakura now even more worried chakra absorbing properties so no medical jutsu will work.

I have to use new procedures! She took a sample of his blood; the only good news is that the item that poisoned Naruto was still lodged in his back!

A shuriken she paid no mind to it other than taking a sample of the poison. Within moments she realized the contents of the poison by the look and textures of it. Her time in the war had her working with all kinds of poisons plants and metals. She could figure out poisons consistencies in her sleep.

The only problem though for now was she did not have the correct ingredients to cure him. All she could do was give him one of the three adrenaline shots she had and one of the hormone shots. She could only pray that he lived past it by that point. Getting materials is impossible as of the moment due to she has no idea who the enemy is.

For all she knows it could have been the council. She was helpless due to Naruto was the one who got the supplies. So she injects the hormone shot first. Then the adrenaline now all she had to do was waiting. Sakura was devastated balling her eyes out.

It was just like before with Sasuke has nothing changed she thought I am helpless and useless again, it was like before. Kurama just looked at her in her mind shaking his head. Kurama then said.

K/s: "You're not useless; you just tried to save him. It really up to him kit."

He continued K: "Look you're not the only one who feels as if they can't do anything. If anyone feels bad it is us. He has nine tailed beast lock inside him and not one of us can do a damn thing for him. Not in his mind either, we tried so many times but it was can't heal him from this poison. Yet we pour chakra into him."

Kurama getting more frustrated his raspy tailed beast voice getting more angered tone and sound. He Went on. K/As: "I mean I even tried to kill the kit more AND I AM TELLING YOU THE KIT WILL LIVE, HE IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL EVEN FOR THAT DAMN UCHIHA BITCH! LASTLY WE BOTH KNOW NARUTO IS RETURNING TO HIS OLD SELF AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT IS YOU!"

Sakura felt so empowered and so confident, she felt a sense of relief flood her body and determination set in full affect, though she could not heal him, she could be there for him.

Comfort him as she always did. Something finally brought her out of her thoughts. Something was crying.

When she looked at Naruto she remembered that he was holding something there in his arms was a baby red hair. Black beady eyes. Her hair looked as if it were fire. Although short. She was pale her features resembles someone familiar, but could not place it.

Something clicked inside her though wait a minute. Naruto had been hit right in the back between his spine and shoulder blades.

Meaning he crouched in a position to protect the baby. It looks so CUTE~ although the baby's cries were damn near defining.

She picked up the baby; she then thought wait Naruto a master of sealing techniques, and ninjustsu sage jutsu and had kunai.

What happened who was the enemy she then looked in the knapsack that was a bit worn out. She then looked inside he had one last storage seal and it looked used. With a seal and everything. No space for kunai and his padding she notice was wrapped around the baby so that if Naruto went down it is a bit protected.

So Naruto got clothes and things for the baby. Then Naruto suddenly said

N/s "Use the seal in needs my blood to activate."

She jumped in surprise he was speaking in this condition. He hadn't said anything to her since they arrived. He lifted his finger to his mouth slowly bit his finger until he bled.

Sakura took the blood and put it on the seal Naruto spoke again, in a raspy breath inhaling and exhaling were extremely labored N/sLr: "It is a girl, first the seal needs chakra do not activate it until the blood has dried remember I am poisoned."

Naruto continued. N/s: "I might die from this. But in that seal contains all the baby's needs. Bottles formula diapers clothes cradle everything it even has bibs and Sippy cups even instructions to help."

Sakura amazed at how much Naruto knew of raising a child.

Naruto went on to say "Sakura it is HIS and Karin's baby. She is my nephew and I am the godfather of that child. Sasuke is being hunted down."

She was instantly enraged at the thought of HIM and her having a daughter and dumping it on Naruto. Naruto then spoke again seeing the anger.

N/s: "Sakura I promised Karin and Sasuke that I take care of the child. They were unable to do so the council is taking over the nations. Hunting his entire family down as well as the remaining Uzamaki's. He gave me stuff to help fight them the conversation wasn't very long."

He went on explaining N/s: "The Council's Hired hands tried to kill the baby and me. If I die please take care of her, she is ours. Sasuke is still my brother to me. Karin is my cousin please, this child has done nothing to hurt me or you, she doesn't even know her parents. She just an innocent baby. She is everything to me now. Please!" He pleaded.

Sakura could not believe Naruto forgave HIM again, but she could see his point with her. Seeing his eye's showed more light than she seen since she came here.

It proved that it might be worth taking care of her, that and his pleading eyes were like puppy dogs when you got past the poison look that marred his face.

She asked S/a?: "Does she have a name?"

Naruto answered N/a: "no, not yet anyway, But how about Hono? I think it fits Hono Ai Uzamaki. What do you think?"

Sakura loved the name. After he said the name he smiled a small faint smile, but a smile none the less it brought tears to her eyes.

She missed that smile so much. At this moment naruto passed out. Sakura was about to scream until a tiny faint whisper fell from his lips.

N/tfw: "I am fine take care of her."

Naruto was so adamant of Sakura taking care of Hono, that even in dire situation he rather have Sakura nurture Hono needs before his own.

This is what she liked about Naruto the most his compassion for others. She quickly assembled all of the necessities for the baby.

She immediately started to care for it. She was still peeping on naruto the entire time.

He was asleep fighting his mind still she wished she could cuddle with him, but she was doing what he wished. Taking care of the baby.

She still stunned by the mere fact that Naruto was able to understand all the necessities of an infant child. He really is amazing.

She went right to work on the new child. It was hard at first, but she could see a bit of Naruto in her completion due to the fact that she looked eerily similar to Uzamaki.

She hated the child's eye's though it reminded too much of HIM. Sakura made sure the baby was accommodated correctly, getting all the necessities out of the way, other than sleep.

By this point several hours had gone by, it was no longer morning and it seemed that baby was completely tired. It started to cry, she immediately panicked.

She never knew how to care for a baby, Naruto instructions he left while vague gave her a little understanding.

She must hold the baby's head at all times, neck muscles where not strong enough to hold the head up by itself. How to prepare and feed formula milk was also in the instructions.

Not in the instructions though was how to put a baby to sleep while crying. She looked fiercely around for guidance the not only said how a baby should lay, and where.

Never in a soft bed or any soft place where adults lay due to suffocation. She saw the crib and put her in it. Common sense said the small blanket goes on top to keep it warm.

The baby still crying relentlessly screaming, squirming, throwing the blanket off of herself entirely. Sakura was biting her nails looking for anything to help when a small whisper caught her attention.

S/a?: "Naruto?"

N/w: "Bring her to me." He slowly was getting off the floor shaking while doing so.

Sakura worried screamed. Sak/WS!: "Naruto! You can't you are too injured!" she practically screamed out of worry tears rolling down her cheeks.

N: "it's okay! She needs me. Daddy will protect her. She needs to sleep. Bring her to me."

Sakura could not understand what Naruto was doing. She went to hand him the baby, when she noticed she couldn't see his eyes.

She came closer, and just a little closer. She pulled back in shock. His eyes! He was unconscious! It looked like Lee from the tournament only more gruesome. Terrified and shock she fail to see Naruto was already grabbing the baby.

She didn't realize it until Naruto words brought her out of the shock.

He was singing while rocking his body. For the baby He held her in a protective yet warm loving way. Gentle and kind was all Sakura could see.

_The leaf falls from the tree _

_Wonder while floating sweetly_

_The cool brisk air blows the chime_

_While the leaf falls neatly_

_Leaf falls down _

_And hits the ground_

_It wonders while sleeping_

_If the tree is weeping_

_Because the tree lost its leaf_

_The leaf started weeping_

_For it long lost friend _

_For losing him_

_While the leaf was sleeping_

_The leaf awoke_

_With a choke_

_The leaf stopped breathing_

_But as the leaf left the earth _

_It saw the tree's heart beating_

_The leaf relieved _

_When seeing the tree eating _

_The leaf believed_

_That the leaf nurtured him_

_And he would return_

_Life restored_

_And better than before_

_When new life was given to him_

He sang in an unconscious state. It was more beautiful than the words could describe.

The soothing lullaby rang through her body him mellow voice moved the melody with a sweet caressing tone that would make the heavens shine on the benevolence of the man in front of her.

He was so sweet and warm like the honey, it made her sticky in places she was not familiarized with…yet.

Naruto moved the baby back to Sakura's arms taking her fantasies away for now. She noticed the lullaby worked wonders.

Hono fell into a peaceful sleep, Naruto still humming the lullaby soothingly.

His appearance was far from soothing though. He looked battered and bloodied and unconscious, Yet he never scare the baby maybe because he so kind, gentle, and loving.

She once again, put the baby in the crib and covered it with the blanket. She was so surprised, yet again with Naruto.

S/t: "Where did he learn to sing?"

She wondered silently she lay next to him wrapping his body in warmth. When she awoke she realized it was only three hours she slept when she looked up. A man in the room stood before her.

To her surprise it was a man she recognized, and began to panic.

He greeted her. "Good evening miss Haruno! You both seem to be doing well."

She looked at him questionably. She responded with an unsure greeting.

S/ug: "Good evening Doctor Miziko. I am fine, but Naruto is"

she was cut off by the man Doc/is: "Oh I know! He is not well."

She looked panicked for a second before he continued.

Doc/cont.: "His mental state is a complete turmoil. I fear there is no bringing him back in my diagnoses he has gone completely insane and demented really. I fear he is permantly lost. By the way may I speak with him, Could you fetch him for me please?"

She looked questionable at the doctor. Yet again. Naruto was sleeping next him on the floor. Could he not see the baby either?

Sakura responded, Sak/r: "She said why yes let me just get him."

She ran to her and his room. Where she was trying to figure out what was going on. The tailed beasts were either too tired from healing Naruto or too lazy to help. Probably the former it was more reasonable.

She walks back in the room just about to speak when the doctor started talking. Doc/s"Ah hello there Naruto. Still not talking I see still looking dead as ever I guess."

Sakura dumbfounded Naruto was not there the Doc was talking to nothing. As he rattled the questions away. Sakura was putting pieces together nothing is making sense. She just looked for some trick to this, but found none in the room.

The doctor finished up and wrote the notes down. The doctor said to her breaking her from thought.

Doc/s: "This will be the last time you see me. I am giving my official degree on the mind of Naruto Uzamiki to the council I suggest you leave. I guarantee you they will be coming to excite him so that they won't have to deal with a broken war hero trying to destroy the world."

She hears the last sentence and filled with a rage the Titans of Greek mythology would run from. She said, Saku/sA!: "They plan on killing Naruto?! The savoir of this God Damn world! Those Bastards at the council better not. You haven't spent nearly the time have to make an accurate psychoanalysts on him. He made great progress you just haven't been here when has not given the support to generate such a response."

He responded "You were supposed to be the catalyst for him. If you could not bring him back in the amount of time he and you have been here then it has fail. I warned you to leave get a head start leave the boy and find a new life because they most assuredly will kill you as a witness."

She was both disgusted with the man for the mere thought of Naruto being left alone to die and grateful for letting her know that the council planned on killing them.

She nodded in reply not wanting to waste time trying to get the three of them out of there. He left. Heading towards Konoha. Sakura mentally thought, "Naruto's not insane you and that council are insane!"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had finally gotten a hold of the council to meet up and discuss the konaho 9 plans for Naruto and Sakura. It took a long time, for this meeting.

The preparations were done two months ago all they were waiting on was the council's approval. They told them that there was a waiting period to see them. They were all frustrated. They were patient though.

They had done the work even prepared to go out there, but that damn council stopped them. For the first time everyone agreed with Shikimaru that this Damn Council is troublesome.

The Council asked, "So You have come to the conclusion that Naruto Uzamaki mind will never be stable. Are you absolutely sure on this analysis?"

The Doctor said "Yes there is absolutely no way I Akashita Miziko has found that Naruto Uzamiki will never return to sanity and be disposed of effectively immediately. I say this out of both in my personal and professional opinion."

Kakashi was not buying it, he argue "You determined this in three months I don't see how you have given enough time to come to this conclusion you have not even given him a chance."

In retort the Doctor argued "Are you not his sensei? It would be hard for anyone to come know that there disciple or pupil would never return to his old self. It is normal for denial to take place in those close to him. That is why I found your reasoning invalid at this time. You are too emotionally overwhelmed and letting your feelings sway your judgment. I on the other hand am a seasoned professional with a psychology doctoral degree."

Kakashi again argued "I beg the Council be more patient give him time to recuperate, this is the hero of our country don't soil his reputation with this. I have faith Naruto will return to his old self, just give him a chance."

The doctor said one last thing "I have given you my word that the boy will not return to sanity, it is up to the council. What you decide will not only endanger the public but also the boy's reputation. This will cause more harm than good, but if you wish to proceed I will no longer be the doctor for this boy. There is no hope for him. I only strive for success; This will only end in failure."

The council was heavy in discussion when it came to a vote what would be the fate of Naruto Uzimaki, by the skin of their teeth it was voted that Naruto would be banish and sent to prison for the remainder of his life.

The public would only know that Naruto killed himself due to the fact that of mass uprising if the hero named was sullied.

Kakashi decide then that he would resign as the head of the council if this was their conclusion. Which they accepted his terms most of the Kages agreed as well and those they too would send in their resignation forms. The mass of the people out weighed 6 leaders of the previous nations.

Shikmaru then entered the hall, which is where the Council was seeing the Doctor leave when he entered. When Shikimaru ask for their approval. They simply stated that Naruto Uzamiki killed himself, due to the suffering he was going through.

Shikamaru shocked at this asked where Sakura was. Wanting to comfort her. Knowing she must be struggling.

They all knew that Sakura was deeply in love with Naruto and would never accept the term they had also decided to banish and imprison her with Naruto.

Their answer to Shikamaru was that Sakura after seeing the one she loved die in front of her kill herself as well.

Shikimaru shocked and pained by the sudden knowledge left to tell his friends of the horrid and devastatingly sad news.

Anguished and sobbing Shikimaru told the rest of the nine that Naruto and sakura were dead. They all were confused and saddened by the news. The Konoha nine were thrown around like rag dolls emotionally. First watching Naruto suffer not being able to do anything. Then seeing him and Sakura taken away. Then hearig both of them die while months of planning an preparations and worrying, only to find out that both died by killing themselves. Left them angerd and heart broken.

They hated Sasuke for everything they had. This was his entire fault! All of it! They would make sure he would pay quadruple what he did to them. Both Naruto and Sakura did not deserve this, this…tragedy.

Back with Naruto and Sakura, Sakura panicking they had not much time. She was trying every way to pack her things within side her suit cases.

It became apparent she had too much. She knew there was no way in hell that she pack this much stuff. Soon she realized Naruto was getting her things without her knowledge. New clothes and relatively things that they not only needed but wanted.

She went to look at him taking a small break until she saw Naruto. Once again his nightmares must being getting to him his body looked drenched. Soaked in his sweat, but something was off she could not see it.

She seem to get closer, but soon realized it was not a nightmare, but him fighting the poison. His eyes red yellow they flashed into multiple tailed beast eyes.

It looked as if the poison was manipulating them and him. He was in an unimaginable pain just by the bags under his eyes and the sweat drenched his clothing it the drops falling from his face and clothing. A small pool of sweat under him.

His every muscle looked strained to the point of tearing. They looked so tense that if you touch them you swore they snap like a rubber band under too much tension. His eyes were bleeding, it looked horrid. Like out of some horror movie. His nose was also bleeding. His jaw clenched so hard that she doubted that a tail beast get it open with a crowbar. His skin pale as milk, sickly and tired.

His hands were in fist and bleeding from grip, while his knuckle bore so white that it appeared as snow. He was shaking uncontrollably, and his nerves could be seen as if an orange glow comes from them. Some even flashed like electricity rushing and turning lights on.

It looked like electricity was being emitted into him you could see them go up his neck to the back of his head. She was so stirred by the image that she forgot she needed to help him. She quickly rushed to him.

But he spoke before she could reach him.

N/Y: "NO! SAKURA GET THE BABY! I HEARD EVERYTHING GO. WE ARE PROTECTED FOR NOW! BUT WE HAVEN'T MUCH TIME THE SEAL ON THE DOOR IS A GENJUSTSU GIVEN TO ME BY SASUKE, WHEN I TOOK HIS CHILD. HE KNEW THEY COME AFTER US. JUST NOT THIS SOON. GRAB HER! YOU CAN LOOK AFTER ME WHEN WE ARE SAFE! JUST GET HER!" Naruto spoke with intensity as his voice was now in tailed beast form. He sound straight demonic and it frightened Sakura quite a bit.

Sakura alarmed quickly ran to the baby's room when she heard Naruto again.

N: "KAGE-BUSHIN-JUTSU, BIJUU-KITSUNE-SUMMONING-JUTSU, "ASHE LACILLE MANFERRIEA"!

Sakura grab Hono who was now crying at being awoken too soon. It had only been 4 hours of sleep for her, but if Naruto was in a panic. She was definitely going to panic.

When she heard Naruto say the jutsu's she was a bit relieved except for the last one it sounded dark, almost like he was casting a spell in a whisper type voice.

Strange in tailed beast voice as well, but whispering just made it sound straight out of some fairytale magic book. She moves out of the room she was in and noticed Naruto's clones moving at an almost unfathomable speed and velocity.

One stopped in front of her and she notice they were in sage mode it quickly went into the room Sakura came out of. Just then she noticed the clone cut himself applying the blood to the scroll on the ground and all the items where instantly vanished.

The clone rolled up the scroll and head out grabbing her lower back with is arm and moving her with Hono towards the real Naruto.

She damn near jumped out of her skin when she saw 9 figures in front of her and Naruto unconscious on the ground she almost screamed until the clone gave her a squeeze letting her know it was ok.

The nine figures did and did not look human. She could not see their face due to the light looked as if it had been shattered. Finally the one farthest back in and in the middle of the crescent moon shape line up moved forward into the light.

There was an orange looking fur in a standing position with nine tails he looked human. In this positioning. Then she looked at the face here it was a fox's face that reminded her of….

S: "Kumara?" K: "yeah, it is me twerp. Look at the mess you have gotten into."

S: "um… Kurama you're a female. I never knew."

K: Flabbergasted at the comment. "Uh this is another reason why I hate humans! They think we have no gender until we enter your form! It ticks me off. I was tick that when Naruto asked me. His laughter didn't make it better." Kurama pouted.

S: laughing at the thought. She wipes a tear away. "Well it is Naruto not the most subtle of us. But I can't say I blame him I would have never noticed if it weren't that none of you are wearing anything. You seem pretty confident in yourself Miss Kurama to step into the light."

K: looked like she was blushing, but she cleared her throat. "Just to let you know I am very confident I am a flawless creature and compare to no other. I told Naruto to keep it a secret, so he as always referred to me as a he, even though I am a she. But in my demon form I am unisex so I guess it could be pretty confusing."

Just then the clone interrupted CN: "Sorry to break up this ravenging conversation, but we are in a bit of a hurry."

The tailed beast moved around changing forms quickly to move faster. They could change into just regular animal form or human. This time they were switching to perform tasks that need handled on by them when the last of the clones had gathered ever thing they put the scrolls on the ground in the middle.

The clones moved an unconscious Naruto. Sakura went with them they set him in the middle. The tailed beast was in human form once more. Sakura had no idea of what was going on just following people. Kurama leaned down to talk in her ear.

K: "Its ok Naruto told us what we need to do. Just trust us." Sakura only nodded. The shadow clones now fewer due to the time span of Naruto unconsciousness where in a circle surrounding the nine beasts.

The scrolls seem to be sucked up into one scroll. The clone disappeared at preforming the sealing. Kurama picked up the scroll and gave them a nod to the lead clone. It told all the clones and tailed beast.

LCN: "We will teleport them close to the fire nation just outside of it. To ensure their safety. We will disperse when the sealing is done we have very little time. If one error is made they could all end up in the wrong place. Understand that this is a combined effort if our original was here it would be simple for him. But he is unable to do so, understand that you will need to put everything you got into this. On the count of three. One two three."

The smacking on the floor. Did it and a very large black seal formed. A great flash of light and a thud when. When Sakura opened her eyes it was like they said just outside the fire nation. In the land of iron.

Not what she expected at all. It made sense though this is where she confessed to Naruto her love for him. It brought pain back to her, but then she notice the baby was not with her she looked around panicking then saw Kurama in animal form cuddling in a sleep position with the baby on top of the fox.

Kurama looked up keeping it safe and warm in the fur. Kurama let Sakura take Hono. Sakura for the first time felt that the baby was hers. She held it in her arms lovingly. Looked at it with such wonder. A light gleamed in sakura's eyes. She had tears of joy.

S: "If Naruto fought the poison for you, then he must love you dearly. You brought him back to me. For that I love you. You are not an Uchiha to me; you are an Uzamaki through and through. You look like your father in some ways. You _are_ "his"(Naruto) daughter. You have the greatest Dad in the world. Naruto Uzamaki!"

Just then she looked for Kurama. She saw the Fox licking something. Sakura walked towards it and stopped when she saw the orange pants.

She moved quickly to Kurama side, she then looked at the sad Fox.

She started to Cry, S: "I-is hhe you know, dead?"

Kurama looked at her. K: "No, not yet, he is very close though. It looks as if he will pass shortly though. He is in too much damage. Although he is fight now. This means he taken a step closer. I can't help but feel he still feels that he can't save anyone, and that he may have failed."

Just then his body looked as if he gave out. Sakura handed Kurama the baby which it took it clothes by the mouth and let the baby hang while she snuggled up to her former container and friend.

S: She sobbed into his chest. "You can't leave! You Can't! It's not fair. You done so much you saved so many the world Gaara the leaf even Sasuke. You even saved his child your child, our child! You are not useless; you are the best ninja in the world. The greatest hero, my savior. I don't care if you're crazy or demented I don't care if people abandon you. I don't care if they hate me and you. I don't care if you are a demon. Please. Please! Come back. I am the useless one I can't even save you. I need you so much. More than ever! I sorry so so sorry. I couldn't protect you from anything not even Sasuke. I am completely worthless."

Half of this was entirely almost impossible to understand with her sobbing her eyes out and her voice failing her. The grip on her throat, like someone threw a cherry down her throat she could barely breathe let alone talk.

She cried tears in to his already soak shirt. Her hands had grasped hold of his shirt clinging to him for dear life. A death grip that made the reaper himself rethinks a decision of getting on her bad side. Just when she was about to move her head she felt a hand pat it. She then looked up.

There was Naruto looking in her eyes. He had gained what looked like half the renegan. His eyes purple lacked more than two rings not fully developed. Although, it appeared he rose from the dead. His face was pale and he looked tired.

He gave her a small grin and laid his head on the ground. His had fallen in front of her face with thumbs up. His trade mark, sign he is ok. She watched his chest move up and down although labored.

She could not be more grateful than she was. Kurama at some point had vanished. But she noticed a wood house. She helps Naruto up taking his arm over her shoulder. Moving him slowly into the small house.

Amazed again all the stuff from the containment hospital was now inside and arranged perfectly. She moved Naruto to the couch where she laid him. He was extremely cold. She went to find some blankets. But when she moved he grabbed her hand.

N/s: "Upstairs our room it has the leaf and a cherry tree on the door carved in it. Blankets and a picture, grab them. Then in the top cupboard to the first left of the refrigerator is packs of instant hot coco the formula of milk for the baby. In the bottom cupboard at the same location, is soup. The pans are hanging up over the island. The cups are in the top cupboard to the right of the sink on the second shelf."

Sakura again amazed at Naruto surprisingly competent and helpful answer.

S: "Be back in only a minute, love" it slipped out the word love as a title, but she felt it worked for him. Sounded right. He let go. She went upstairs first grabbing the blankets. She notices the picture on top of the blankets.

It was them when they were genin and assemble their team together. She realized this and tears nipped at her eyes, but she held them back furiously. She had to do what Naruto needed. She was heading out of the room, when she looked at the door and saw the leaf and the cherry tree.

She moved to the next door which had a symbol of towels cleaning supplies soap and a shower nozzle spraying. She then realized towels. She grabbed a few. Then she ran down the stairs, she did not cover Naruto with the blanket yet, she did give him two large bath towels and a small hand towel.

Then setting the picture beside him. He could not move though any longer. His muscles and nerves need extreme rest. She moves to the kitchen where she made her way to each cupboard. Then taking out what she needed making the coco was easy she done it a thousand times.

She then moved to soup, this she was not familiar with, she never cooked soup before. So she read the directions. She did her best but she forgot to stir so the potatoes and chicken and noddle have got a little over done.

She got the bowls which Naruto forgot to tell her were at, but it did not take too long to find. She grabbed silverware and moved quickly to Naruto.

She then pulled off his shirt, sitting him up, while removing the soaked clothing was extremely difficult. It stuck to his body. It even had dried blood from the attack and she had to be careful not to pull the scabs off or the stiches out by moving him too much. She finally got it.

She then took a look at his body. He looked like a God and A war Hero should. His Body had massive muscle's defined and toned to perfection, but his body was littered with scars from battles, he looked as if he was shredded multiple times it was hard to find just natural skin on him without discolorment.

He had little blond chest hair. She could not help but to chuckle at this. His body did terrify and excite her in one look. She was also deeply saddened know where most if not all of the scars came from.

The one that hit her most was one just above the belly button where Naruto took a very large shuriken in the back to save her.

It went right through his back and just a bit out his front. It was then that Sakura notices she was staring completely. But Naruto was too tired to even notice she was doing anything.

She immediately went back to work pulling his pants off. She stopped herself from studying his body, although she caught glimpses now and then and would save them to her memory. It was the last article of clothing his boxers.

She carefully pulled them off with a strong blush prevalent. Naruto had fallen asleep by this point. She notices his stirring in his sleep. She could not help to notice naruto's massive cock, and his blonde pubes.

She was blushing so hard, but she was curious on his reaction to her. She inched forward. Closely examining it. Her face was getting closer to get a better look. She moved her fingers to touch the head. She hesitantly poked it.

It twitches causing her to move her head back out of surprise. She then grabbed it to see what would happen. To her surprise it harden, getting straighter and almost rising her face got closer and closer as she rubbed it up and down his shaft.

Pump it slowly. Her face was mere cementers away and her breaths could be felt on his shaft a tingling sensation. Twitching at every slight indication.

She was about to lick it, that was until Naruto said N/s: "like what you see?" Is it really that intriguing?" She immediately let go, with her face redder than Santa's coat.

He faked whined "Why did you stop? It felt good. It not nice to tease you knows. Nor is it okay to play with someone while sleeping and never finish the job."

She replied Sak/s: "well since you're up? My intrigue stopped due to your annoying voice ruining the moment. I will only finish the job when I know I will get the same satisfying pleasure from you."

She jokingly said as if it were a matter of fact.

Naruto huffed and grunted playfully. "Women. Right, so greedy and never give a guy a break. Geeze, I just saved your life fought off poison saved our child, and just come back to become sane. This is thanks I get." He ruefully played.

He then realizes that sakura was crying he went too far. He knew he fucked up.

N/sh:"Damn it" he said to himself.

N: "Sakura, I didn't mean it that way. I am sorry that was too much, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She looked up at him and said Saku/s: "No Naruto you're so right, I didn't do a thing to help you. I never have. I was such a child then and now. How could you ever love me I should just leave?"

She started to move away when Naruto grabbed her shirt with the last bit of strength he had left.

N: "No! No don't go! I am tired of hearing this sakura. You are not USELESS, you are brave and powerful, the smartest next to Shikmaru the hardest working, the most beautiful, and the best medic, ever. Stop comparing yourself to Sasuke and me! We were destined to be like this! It was a setup from the start. We both have bloodline powers. You had nothing normal, yet you are the most powerful konoichi in the village even the world, your bright, sexy, and God Damn your beautiful, your kind, caring, brave, the list goes on and on Sakura. Most girls are jealous just looking at you! Sakura you were normal. I want that! You have had a normal life with normal parents.

I want what you had, but I wanted you too. You were stunning even then. You didn't start out like Sasuke or me. You were right in the middle, but you had to work twice as hard to get anything done. Not very many people helped you learn new jutsu's. You have always been amazing look at the time you help take care of Gaara's brother, getting the poison out. You were so cool and amazing. I could not be here without you either.

You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, but yourself! You have already proven to everyone else that you are not someone to mess with. The only thing hold you down is yourself. You can learn new jutsu or become more powerful you just have to believe you can! I love you! If you can get me a god to love you then no one can say you are nothing, But don't leave I love you, so please please don't leave. Stay with me! I need you! Naruto Uzamaki the god and hero of Shinobi needs you. Just like you said in your speech brought me back! You need me! No it is the other way around I NEED YOU! Don't leave please, it would be too cruel."

His tears escaped his eyes unable to hold them back. She didn't even look the whole time he spoke. She looked back with tears falling from her face. And a sweet bright smile. She went and hugged him putting her face to his chest and kissing him.

No words were spoken they both lay there silent for the next few minutes. She then sat up and looked at Naruto in is blue eyes.

S: "You smell and are still cold, but the coco and soup are cold by now. You need a nice warm bath. It is upstairs though, and I don't think I can carry you all that way not after everything else."

N: "Yeah a bath would be nice, but I am unable to be my body by myself. None of my muscle will move. The hot coco can be warmed up later as well as the soup. There is a bath on the first floor though it down the hall next to the stairs on your right in the very back."

She could get him to that one. She thought.

S: "What about the baby?"

N: "She is still asleep she right in the crib where you laid her. We will keep the door open in case you may need to get her."

Sakura thought it was a brilliant idea. She soon help Naruto to the bath room. She then tried to get him in the tub. But noticed she forgot his sock soaking wet.

When they hit the tile they both slipped. Clashing on the floor.

Both: "etehtehteteh"

Sakura then sat up S: "well that did not go as expected. Let's remove these. She pulled off the damp socks. Throwing them in the hall way she then saw naruto's shaft once more it was slowly stiffening she avoided her gaze by trying to remain on task. Her Helped Naruto to his feet.

S: "Let's give this one more try! Shall we!"

N: "Yeah."

She moved him to the toilet seat. She then drew the bath water. It was warm where it produce steam coming out she looked in the bottom drawer and found bubble bath soap. Putting in just a few drops it soon fills with bubbles.

She grabbed the shampoo out of the cabinet. And set it on the pedestal for the tub. She then helped Naruto in the tub. Though she knew it would be difficult to wash him while outside the tub.

N "You must be cold too! You have to take this bath with me. You could get a cold or hypothermia. I can't take care of you when I am already useless in this state.

She blushed. S: I am a medic you know and this isn't my first time bathing you. It just the first time you are fully aware. I know the repercussions it just that I don't know if this is right for you. I mean are you sure you want me I am a horrible person with ugly hair and a massive forehead not to mention, I am flat as a board. I don't think I am that sexy at all."

N: Naruto bore a face of anger. "You are beautiful! You are not a horrible person either! You a wonderful compassionate, strong, kind woman! Your body is flawless! You have the perfect skin and the most breathtaking green eyes! Your hair is stunning! You don't need boobs or an ass to be impressive or sexy! You look sexier without them anyway! I choose you over any girl any day! Even on the worst of Miss Sakura's days I would pick you. You are beyond perfection and sexy you make a whole new title, even I Naruto uzamaki a god does not deserve you. I am tired of hearing this Sakura one more comment and I will kiss you to make sure the words don't have the chance to leave your mouth."

Sakura heart melted with his words and his meaning behind them it was spoken with so much confidence and blunt truthfulness that she could no longer deny him any longer. The comment on kissing only made it harder to resist his body.

She slowly undressed and got in the tub with him. She pressed her body against his the warm bubbly water soothed her body further her legs outside his they both laid back and enjoyed each other's company.

They had been through so much by this point. They just let all they trouble go as they cuddle faces so close to each other Naruto looking up at his beautiful Sakura. They laid there what seem like forever. Naruto did not mind nor did Sakura in fact it felt as if they could stay like this forever.

But that was not the case however, Sakura finally kissed him on the cheek, and he was moved up. she began washing him. Every inch of him she left no spot left unclean.

It was sensual and slow. Naruto had a looked of longing in his eyes and his need grew. His eyes were screaming please. But Sakura refused keeping to her original statement. His eyes though were not the only thing screaming.

He could see her whole body. It was driving him mad just thinking about it. He knew he could not move though so there was nothing he could do.

Sakura then washed her body as well all except her back. Damn near impossible to get by yourself. Plus the water was getting cold. She hurried with the shampoo both their hair and rinsing it out. She then got out and then helped Naruto.

She could not give a damn about blowing her hair dry. They were both cold again and rushing to the couch. The bath helped Naruto quite a bit making his muscle have a bit more leeway. Sakura grabbed the towels both started drying themselves. Then she grabbed the blanket and Naruto got on the couch first. Sakura lay on top of him both still completely nude. Too cold to do anything. Sakura wrapped the blanket on top of them, so their whole body and heads were under the blanket.

The hand towel Naruto was using to dry his hair. Sakura just put her head on his chest both covered from head to toe in the warm fleece blanket. She snuggled up to Naruto. She was damp a little but so was he. The fleece was help with the cold.

Naruto couldn't help but to smile when Sakura snuggled up to him. He just simply enjoyed the company both drifted to sleep before too long. The day's events finally catching up to both of them. Sleep took hold of them.

* * *

><p>an: Thank you guys for reading it was long it will, hopefully, be this long next time too. Thanks for reviews and following and favoriting. al the advice has come in handy. Have a wonderful week I hope to update soon and this also will be updated in the near future when I hear from our wonderful beta reader.

Je Ne,

Sage of forbidden arts


End file.
